Light of Day
by DarkwolfKnight
Summary: Sequel to 'Shadow of the Night'. Set 18 years after the events that happened in the last story, Elsa is all grown up and has embraced her icy powers with the help of her parents. Walk with her on her journey of love and discovery. Watch her try to defeat a familiar darkness that is trying to snuff out the light in her world. Gelphie, Nessa/Fiyero and Elsa/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! It's finally here. The first chapter of 'Light of Day'! I want to give a big shout out to Yelene for taking time out of her life to get this first chapter beta'd for me. Unfortunately, she won't be able to do it anymore because Yelene is extremely busy with her life. Thank you so much for doing the amazing job that you have done and you will be missed as a betar. This first chapter is like the beginning of the movie in a sense as Elsa is a child and using her powers in secret, without her parents knowing. Hard to imagine with Glinda and Elphaba being the parents, I know. Anna won't make any kind of appearance in this story. Sorry! It's an Elsa only. You will see who replaced her though. I'll try and keep Elsa as close as possible to how she was in the movie but her personality is going to shift a bit because she has parents who don't make her afraid of her powers. I don't own Wicked and Elsa belongs to the wonderful Disney, thank you for making a character that is this fricking awesome. Glinda, Elphaba, Nessa, and Fiyero will make their appearances. I'll try and make sure Rain and Ares don't fade into the background. Anyways, I'll stop yapping and let you all enjoy the first chapter. Read and enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

Elsa giggles as she watches Glinda use her ice powers to create an ice horse that the young child requested before she went to bed. She always requests a magic show before bed especially if Glinda is putting her to bed. She thoroughly enjoys watching the ice being formed between her mother's hands.

"Oooh…" Elsa coos softly as the good witch manipulates the ice horse to look like it's galloping in place. She claps her hands as it rears back. Glinda watches her daughter be captivated by what she is doing. She loves seeing magic being received with such enthusiasm. She, Nessa, and Elphaba are always willing to oblige whenever the young girl requests it.

"Say good-night to the horse, Elsa," her mother says as she moves the hand, with the ice horse on it, closer to her daughter's face. Elsa gives another giggle when she feels a tiny, cool nose rub against her cheek.

"Good-night," she replies to the ice horse nuzzling her. Glinda's eyes soften greatly as she pulls her hand away just as her daughter gives a big yawn. It's definitely time to tuck her in for the night. The blonde doesn't make the horse disappear but instead sets it on the nightstand next to her daughter's bed.

"Sleep time, little one," the good witch whispers as she leans over her daughter and places a loving kiss on Elsa's forehead. She holds back tears when she feels tiny arms wrapping around her neck and Elsa burying her face into her mother's chest. This little girl has captured her heart; it's not even funny.

"I love you, mommy," the silvery blonde's muffled voice comes up from her chest. The blonde mother kisses the top of the platinum locks with a tear running down her face. She loves her daughter so much. She would do anything for her.

"I love you too, Elsa." Glinda replies as she holds her daughter as close to her as possible. Mother and daughter hold onto each other for as long as possible before Elsa finally pulls away. She is ready for bed now. She wiggles under her covers even more until she is comfortable.

"Good night, mommy." She manages to say through another yawn. Glinda smiles softly as she runs her fingers through the silvery locks of her daughter.

"Good night, Elsa," the blonde replies before giving her daughter another kiss on the forehead. She then gets off the bed and goes to the door to leave. She pauses at the doorway and moves her hand in a downward motion, making the candle by her daughter's side go out. She hears one more giddy laughter as she leaves and closes the door behind her. Now it's her turn to get ready to relax and then eventually go to bed.

When the footsteps slowly fade away, a blue flame ignites the candle again. Elsa grabs the handle of the candle holder and slides out of her bed with a smirk. It's time for her magical adventure. She quietly walks to her door before carefully opening it up a crack. She needs to make sure her mommy has left the area. She looks to the left then to the right to make extra sure.

"Hehe, here we go!" Elsa exclaims quietly to herself before swinging the door wide open and excitedly running down the hallway to get to her destination. Frost starts to form on all the walls and follows her, leaving an icy pathway behind her. It takes the young child about five minutes to get to her destination: A set of double doors stand ominously before her.

"Elsa. You finally made it," a whispered voice comes from a darkened area in the hallway. She doesn't feel any fear at hearing this. Instead, a big grin appears on her face. She turns towards where she heard the voice. With the dim glow of candle reveals a white tiger cub waiting patiently on the floor. The blue eyes stare happily at seeing her friend finally arriving. Elsa walks over to the tiger cub with a giggle.

"I didn't forget, Kira," she answers quietly as Kira sits up to receive a big hug from the young child. She rests her head on Elsa's shoulder and wraps one of her paws around her to return the hug. Kira is the adopted daughter of Nessa and Fiyero. She was found abandoned in the streets of the Emerald City during a routine patrolling by Fiyero and Ares. She was covered in dirt and muck from the streets. Her voice had become hoarse from sickness and from her crying all the time. The two brought her back to the Palace for medical attention, with the Winkie Prince being ever vigilant during her recovery. Glinda did have the criers send out the message about finding the young cub alone but nobody ever came to claim her. Though Fiyero would never admit it, he was happy that nobody came to get her. He had already fallen in love with her and wanted to keep her, to raise her like he did with Ares. Nessa was happy to be able to raise Kira as well for she would never have children of her own to raise. The true reason why is still untold to her sister. So the Fiyero and Nessa formerly adopted the young cub and when introduced to Elsa, the two have become steadfast friends. They don't do anything without each other by their side.

"I know you wouldn't. I can't wait to play," the white Tiger Cub says eagerly with a flick of her tail. She releases her friend so they can go into the room and play. Elsa nods her head before quickly going into the door. She reaches up towards the handle, ice shoots from her hand and encompasses the golden handle. She grabs it and opens up the door. She looks around, while motioning Kira to get in, to make sure nobody is coming up and potentially sending the two of them back to bed. When the coast is clear, she follows her friend into the room. The sound of the door closing echoes in the empty hallways.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elphaba is walking down the hallway with a cup of steaming tea in her hands. She likes to have a cup of tea before bed time. She finds it helps her to relax and sleep easier. Nessa is walking with her in tandem. Ever since Nessa and Fiyero married, she has taken up residency in the Emerald Palace and ruled Munchkinland from a far. So far there hasn't been much trouble for her. She just didn't want to give up her leadership in fear of a dictator or somebody who isn't fit for the job to take over. She couldn't do that to her people, nor did she want to break up the core group by taking Fiyero with her to Munchkinland. She still does visit her country every month for about a week to make sure everything is all right.

So here is the dark-haired woman now. The two just finished a nice conversation in the kitchen and are heading to their respective partner's room.

"It'll be nice to take Elsa and Kira out tomorrow. Those two are two peas in a pod," Nessa speaks up as she looks to her sister. Elphaba gives a smile as she nods her head. She has to agree that those two are inseparable and always getting into mischief.

"I think those two will enjoy it," the green woman agrees before taking a drink of her tea. Maybe they will go to the park and let the two run out their energy. Then as they have a good nap, all the adults can have adult time. Though she would never exchange that time in the world for all the times she has been around her daughter. Goosebumps suddenly break out on her skin when there is a sudden drop in temperature the farther the two sisters walk down the hallway.

"What the…" Nessa murmurs as she can now see her own breath while she speaks. Her body starts to shiver while Elphaba notices her tea is now frozen solid. She taps the top of her teacicle with much fascination. What is going on? She blinks her eyes when she feels her sister give her a nudge in her side.

"Elphaba…look," she says with awe in her voice. The green woman looks up from her tea and her eyes go wide when sees the portion of her hallway covered in ice. Icicles twinkle at her from the ceiling. She could almost see herself in the sheets of ice on the wall. Is this Glinda's doing? Why would she do something like this though? Nessa walks ahead of her sister to see if she can pinpoint the origin of this magic. Elphaba walks to the wall and reaches forward to touch the ice. A chill goes down her spine the second her green digits touch the frozen wall. She closes her eyes and focuses on it. It doesn't feel like Glinda's magic. It doesn't have the sense of power her wife has. This seems almost kid-like, fun.

"Elphaba."

She opens her eyes and quickly goes to the dark-haired woman to see what she found. Nessa is waiting for her and when her sister gets close enough does she point forward with her eyes big. She can't believe it. Brown eyes look before widening greatly at seeing the double doors, which lead to the great hall, having a thick layer of ice on it. This has to be the origin of magic. Man power alone can't force this door open. This has to be a few inches thick.

"Stand back," The raven-haired beauty instructs as she points one of her hands at the door. When she knows her sister is at a safe distance does she flick her wrist. The ice cracks before exploding off the door. Elphaba doesn't blink an eye as shards of ice fly past her. Once everything has settled does she grasps the still cold handle and yank it open. She can't believe what she is seeing.

"Nessa, go and get Glinda now!" Elphaba yells before walking into the great hall. Nessa doesn't need to be told twice as she runs off to get the good witch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The good witch is in the bathroom, her hair damp and a towel wrapped around her body. She just got out of the tub a few minutes ago. Glinda leans forward to the mirror to inspect her hair. She grabs one of the silver like streaks of hair and pulls it forward to look at it. It glistens in the light. Over the years she has developed more of these silver hair strands and nobody could find an explanation for it. The doctor has said it's not from age but something is affecting her hair.

'At least Elphie finds it sexy,' the good witch muses to herself as she lets go of that strand and watches it fall back into place. She grabs her brush off the sink before starting to brush her hair. Glinda starts to hum to herself as she keeps brushing her hair. She jumps when the door to her bathroom is suddenly thrown open.

"Glinda! You need to come to the great h-oooh…" Nessa trails off when she sees her friend clutching her heaving chest, in just a towel. Hazel eyes watch a single drop of water slowly roll itself down the smooth neck. She quickly looks away when she hears a clearing of a throat. She didn't mean to stare. She misses the deep blush on Glinda's face.

"Uh…what's up, Nessa?" the good witch asks with her voice wavering slightly. It's been a long time since the two of them have been in an intimate setting like this. The dark-haired woman stares at the door with a sharp breath.

"You need to get down to the great hall. Something is going on there. It's crazy really. It's all covered in ice," Nessa informs but it didn't take long for her friend to rush past her with her towel leaving her the second she crosses the threshold into the bedroom. The dark-haired woman stays in the bathroom to give her friend the privacy she needs. Maybe two minutes have passed when Glinda is done getting dressed and is already heading out the door.

"Let's go!"

The two women are huffing and puffing as they finally make it to the Great Hall.

"Elphie?" Glinda calls out as she stands before the ajar doors. She won't enter if there is any indication that there is something wrong. The two share a secret phrase they will say if one of them is in trouble. It has come in handy in the past for them.

"It's ok, Glin. Come in," Elphaba's voice comes out of the great hall. The good witch carefully walks into great hall with Nessa right behind her, though she nearly bumps into her when Glinda stops suddenly…for a good reason.

"By Oz," Glinda murmurs in awe at seeing the great hall covered in ice. She nearly trips over a snow mound that is in her path. It looks like somebody was sliding down it, like somebody was playing in all this snow.

"What the…what's going on here?" Nessa questions out loud as she is not far behind the good witch, inspecting all the ice magic; it all seems very similar to Glinda's powers.

"I believe these two can explain," Elphaba speaks up with Elsa and Kira at her side; both with their heads bowed and eyes glued to the icy floor. They know they are in trouble. The young, white, Tiger Cub steps in front of Elsa slightly. Her blue eyes not moving from her godmother and mother. She is highly protective of her friend and is willingly to take the blame for this.

"I made her come down here and use her powers to play in the Great Hall," Kira says strongly while Elsa squirms uncomfortably behind her. The cat is out of the bag; her parents didn't know she developed ice powers like her mommy. She only used it to have fun with her friend. Glinda sharply looks from those two to look at her wife. Elsa did all of this? When her wife gives a confirming nod, Glinda starts to feel light-headed. Their daughter inherited her ice powers and is already using them at a young age. The potential for her is possibly unlimited. The blonde starts walking towards Kira and Elsa. White fur starts to puff out on Kira while Elsa grips her hands tightly. She is afraid that she is in big trouble. All three adults can see their breaths as the temperature drops significantly and the ice starts to get thicker. Glinda is annoyed that her daughter isn't in bed but she can't feel mad about what Elsa has done to the Great Hall. It's actually quite beautiful. This actually gives her an idea for a ball.

"Elsa, you're in trouble for leaving your room when it's bed time. You're not in trouble for turning the great hall into an ice room," Elphaba reassures her daughter that she won't be punished for using her powers but for breaking her curfew. Glinda is glad to hear that the two of them are on the same page on this. Kira quickly bows her head at the look she is getting from her mom. She isn't looking forward to the talk she will have with her parents. Elsa blinks her eyes and looks up. The room is rising back in temperature. It seems her powers are tied with her emotions. Something they can teach her, for sure.

"I-I'm not?"

Glinda kneels down in front of her while putting a hand on top of the platinum locks with a smile. They can't punish her for having powers. Of course she will be in trouble if she misuses them from now on.

"For having powers? Of course not. Why didn't you tell us?" Elphaba asks with a cock of the head. She won't lie, she feels disappointed that Elsa didn't come to them about her icy powers. It's something she doesn't understand. Was she afraid to? The young child just shrugs her shoulders slightly. She just knows that she is in trouble for being out of bed. That's all she can focus on right now.

"Don't worry, your mother and I will teach you how to control them and soon you'll be able to make ice horses like me," Glinda speaks softly as she runs her fingers through the silvery locks. Icy, blue eyes shimmer happily at hearing this. She always loved it when her mommy would do it for her and always wanted to do it. Now she will learn how to. The green woman gives a slight smirk. It will be fun to teach her daughter the ways of magic; although, that will have to wait until they dole out the punishment.

"After you finish up your punishment for being out of bed," she finishes just as she says this both Kira's and Elsa's head bow back down in shame. The two friends look at each other and swallow hard. This will be a long week for sure. Hopefully time will fly by.

**End scene. Hehe. I hope you enjoy this first, long chapter. I hope you enjoyed Kira, I named her after a friend of mine's fanfiction name. I thought it would fit perfectly. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope I did child Elsa justice. Next chapter, it will jump 18 years ahead with Elsa and Kira all grown along with a potential love interest for her. You'll have to wait until next week Sunday for that. Hehe. Anyways, I'll see you all next week. Until then**

**DWK**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all! Welcome to chapter 2 of 'Light of Day'. Now in this chapter we fast forward to about 18 years ahead in time. Elsa and Kira are all full grown now. The two have an unbreakable bond now. I hope you like Kira in replace for Anna. Glinda and Elphaba make an appearance as well. Along with the love interest for Elsa. I won't say who she is or what she does but you will see very soon. I will stop yapping and let you all enjoy this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Chapter 2**

"Elsa, behind you!"

Elsa gives a sharp exhale at hearing the heads up before she quickly rolls to the left to dodge a sharp edge of the sword coming down on her from behind. That was too close for comfort. She is usually more aware of her surroundings than that. She gives a slight jump when an angry roar comes from her right before a full grown, white Tiger bounds past her to attack the person who tried to harm her.

"Kira, be gentle!" Elsa yells towards her companion as she watches her dear friend pounce on the fearful swordsman. She doesn't want them to get hurt. As she gets up from the ground she sees the white Tiger give a flick of an ear to show she understands. The two are a perfect fighting duo. Ela is long ranged, taking down enemies with her now developed ice powers while Kira takes care of the others with her brute strength. Though, the ice witch isn't helpless when she is forced into close combat. Fiyero has taught her hand to hand combat when she was old enough. She breathes sharply though her nose when she feels an arm wrap around her neck and pulls her back against a warm body.

"What are you going to do when you don't have a big Tiger protecting you?" A husky voice whispers into her left ear as the hold on her neck gets tighter. The light haired woman tries not to show that she has any fear for the situation she is in. She can take care of herself without Kira's help. She will show this person just how she does it.

"I'm going to do this." Elsa grits through her teeth before thrusting her butt back, hitting the person hard in the stomach. It earned a pained grunt then the arm starts to loosen around her neck. It's time to take advantage of this. She grabs a hold of the arm and moves her body forward. With this momentum, she throws her attacker onto the ground. She then points her hand at them and ice starts to form in her hand. As she is prepared to give the final blow, violet eyes watch on with pride mixed with a hidden emotion as well.

"Training is over! Blue team wins!" Fiyero's voice rings out in the training arena. Once hearing this, the ice forming in Elsa's hand disappears in an instant. A slight smirk graces her face as she extends her hand down to the soldier, who's ass she put to the ground when they tried to sneak attack her.

"That's three times in a row blue team has kicked your ass." The ice witch boasts as she watches a feminine hand grasps her. With a grunt she helps a 5'8" woman with chocolate brown hair, that's up in a ponytail right at the moment, a tan complexion and with very unique colored eyes. Violet eyes sparkle as the female soldier dusts herself off.

"They are lucky because they have you with them." She replies while she puts her hands on her hips. A light blush forms on the pale skin at the compliment. Elsa twirls the end of her braid around her forefinger. She can't take all the credit for the victories.

"Come on Violet, I got good soldiers on my team and we all work well to take your team down." Elsa responds diplomatically. The Gale Force soldiers she trains with are the elite for sure and are trained to the best of their ability by Fiyero, who took over as head of the Gale Force once Tristan was forced to retire due to an injury. Violet bites her bottom lip slightly. That was very eloquently spoken. The ice witch would make a good leader when the time comes.

"Spoken like a true diplomat."

Elsa feels herself get bumped from behind by a sturdy body and stumbles closer to the soldier. Her breathing gets shallow when she feels a warm hand go to her waist to steady her footing. The ice witch looks up only to be caught in the warm, violet eyes and she can feel her heart beating faster. The two women stare at each other for a couple of seconds before the young, platinum blonde awkwardly looks behind her to see who pushed her. She watches Kira casually walking away from her and towards Fiyero, who is giving some advice to some young recruits. Kira looks over her shoulder and gives a wink towards her before lopping over to her adoptive father's side. Icy blue eyes narrow at the retreating figure. She will have to get the Tiger back for this later.

"I…uh…you really grown as a fighter though." Violet stumbles over her words at the close proximity of the silvery, blonde woman. Elsa turns back to her with a clearing of the throat. She has grown from clumsy girl who couldn't throw a snowball accurately at a short distance to being able to hit three people with an icy blast. She is now thankful for having her parents have her train with the Gale Force just in case she couldn't use her magic in a situation. It has really honed her skills in magic and the art of fighting. Plus she has gotten to know certain soldiers on a more personal level. Elsa eyes the beautiful woman standing before her with butterflies swirling in her stomach, some more then others. Not too far away from the two women is a partially opened double door and a soft giggle comes next.

"Oooh…those two really need to become a couple already." Glinda whispers as she watches from the crack to see the two women a few feet from each other now. Elsa has one of her arms across her body so her hand is clasping the wrist of the other hand in a nervous fashion. She can tell Violet is into her daughter just by the look of love in those unique eyes. The blush that's on her daughter's face indicates she is interest in the solder as well. The two would make a perfect couple. They would just need a nudge in the right direction. The good witch puts a finger to her chin. She will just have to figure out the perfect date for the two of them.

"I can play matchmaker again." She murmurs to herself. She gives a shiver when a soft cackle enters her ears. Then lanky arms wrapping around her waist. The smell of cloves enters her nostrils as Elphaba kisses the side of her face.

"You think you're a matchmaker now? You only got my sister and Fiyero together." She whispers as she watches, with Glinda, their daughter still interacting with the young soldier. She will admit the two will make a cute couple. Violet is strong, dependable, protective, and has a sense of honor. Something she can approve of and not have to worry if Elsa is going to be all right. The good witch pinches one of the green hands with a 'humph'. Elphaba gives a wince before pulling her hands away with a muted ouch. She rubs her hands as her wife turns around with her hands on her hips along with fire in her eyes.

"Hey, they are happily married and adopted a Tiger Cub. I call that a success." She replies. She relaxes when she hears Elphaba is softly laughing at her. Glinda hasn't changed at all over the years, which Elphaba is thankful for. It has rubbed off on her and her daughter for sure though Elsa has inherited more of her personality mixed in with a little bit of the good witch's personality.

"True, I wouldn't mind you meddling this time but Elsa is heading to Shiz soon. I don't want to see broken hearts." The green woman replies solemnly. It would have been nice to see those two together but neither one has gotten the courage to ask one of them out and now with Elsa going to Shiz in a couple of months she might find somebody else there, which will break Violet's heart once the news hits here. That doesn't seem fair to either one. A frown appears on her wife's face after hearing this. She wanted to play cupid again plus she didn't want to be reminded of her daughter's departure to college. She just wanted to keep Elsa here, where it's safe and she can keep an eye on her at all times. Here, people were thinking the green woman would be the overprotective one but most were surprised when it turned out to be Glinda. Elphaba was the one to always tell her to ease up. It took her almost a whole year to convince Glinda to let their daughter go to Shiz. Elsa needs the experience on being on her own and learn things without her parents, mostly the good witch, hovering over her back. That's what broke the camels back for Glinda to finally agree to let Elsa go to Shiz.

"Must you remind me of that?" She asks with a heavy sigh. She doesn't need to be reminded of the day the young is going to leave. Elphaba walks over to her sadden wife and wraps her arms around her waist. She leans her head down until the green lips meet pink ones. The good witch perks up from the affection from her green wife. There is nothing better then a kiss from her wife whenever she feels blue. They break apart with a jump when the doors behind them open up fully with a loud creak. The two witches' faces are both a dark shade as they look to the door. Elsa stands in the doorway with an amused look on her face. Her parents still act like teenagers. It's quite funny actually. No teasing today because she is hungry after that training. She usually is after those mock battles.

"I'm starving. Can I indulge my parents to join me?" She asks as she walks towards them. The two of them nod their heads in agreement. Elphaba holds out her hand to her. It would be a lovely day if the three of them have an outdoor lunch. A chill goes up her arm when a pale, white hand clasps her. Ever since her icy powers emerged, her touch has cooled immensely. It's like touching an ice cube at times. It reminds her of Glinda's touch but her's doesn't have as cool of a touch like the young blonde.

"Maybe we could have a picnic outside." The green woman suggests as she starts to guide her daughter down the hallway. Elsa gives a smile at this. That sounds like a wonderful idea. She would like a relaxing time after a hard training session.

"Could we add some chocolate to the menu?" She asks with hope in her voice. She also has developed a sweet tooth. Something she also inherited from Elphaba. The two enjoy chocolates together. Sometimes Glinda has to hide the box so they can last longer than a day.

"I'll be right there." The good witch calls after her loved ones as they keep walking down the hallway. Out of the corner of her eyes she can see Violet standing there, watching the retreating figure of her daughter. She turns towards the open doorway. She can't pass up this opportunity to play cupid again. Those two will never get anywhere with not breaking the tension between them. Violet eyes move more to the right and a blush forms on the tan cheeks when she sees Lady Glinda smirking at her. It's time to get busy. She gives a bow to her before rapidly walking away. It's slightly intimidating to ask the daughter of the ruler of Oz out. She must have plenty of suitors vying for her hand anyway. How can she compare to rich, handsome men?

"Time to work my magic." Glinda whispers to herself as she watches the soldier walk away. She then walks away herself with the devious smirk still on her face. She's got a limited time frame before those two miss an opportunity of a life time.

**Oooh…looks like Glinda is going to play matchmaker again in this story to try and get her daughter together with Violet. I wonder how that will work or if it will work at all. I try to have those two be similar to how Glinda and Elphaba were, without the loathing though lol. I actually just had a thought…maybe Kira could have one too. Who do you think should be her love interest, if she has one? Let me hear your ideas! Anyways, next week Sunday will be the next update and it starts with Violet. That's all I will say about that. Anyways, see you next week! Until then**

**DWK**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all and welcome to chapter 3 of 'LoD'. I'm updating a day early just in case I get forced at my job or when I'm busy tomorrow and I'm dog sitting too. I don't want you guys be forced to wait until Monday for this update. That's why this is getting put up early. I hope you all like it. It's a short chapter and it starts off with Violet doing a patrol around her section of the Emerald City. I won't say more because you will have to read what happens. Hehe. Anyways, read and enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

Violet is whistling to herself as she taps her fingers on a wooden board. She is on patrol in the south district today, to make sure all is well in this part of the Emerald City. It's a relatively an easy patrol with very crimes in this area. So there is only need for two soldiers needed for the patrol. Her and her partner usually just spilt the district up. One has one side and the other one has the other side. Once done, they meet at a restaurant and have lunch or supper before the night patrol takes over. Her eyes light up when a hand comes in front of her with an ice cream cone topped with scoop of vanilla. Her stomach rumbles hungrily at the sight of food.

"Thank you." She says gratefully as she carefully grabs the cone and takes a lick of the creamy, cold ice cream. Oooh yes, that has hit the spot for sure. She walks away from the ice cream stand with a sated stomach. She was waiting for her lunch break to come around so she could get her vanilla ice cream she has been craving all day.

"Mmmm," the soldier whispers to herself as she walks down the sidewalk. As she is eating her ice cream cone her mind drifts off. She pictures Elsa walking next to her. Her silvery blonde hair glistening in the sun; her lithe laughter coming for those luscious pink lips; the icy, blue eyes darken as Violet pushes her up against a wall in a hidden area of the city. Her hands start roaming downward.

"Gah!" Violet squawks as something grabs her by the shoulder and yanks her into an alleyway. It effectively pulls her out of her day dream in a rude awakening. Her ice cream falls out of her hand and splatters on the pavement as she stumbles into the dark alley. The soldier reaches for her sword in an instant and yanks it out of its scabbard. She is ready to attack who ever grabbed her. She can't take a chance if it's somebody trying to attack her. Violet twists around while swinging the sword with the momentum of moving her body. The blade of her sword halts mere inches from a creamy neck. Violet's eyes wide at seeing Lady Glinda standing before her in all of her glory and grace. She swallows hard when she realizes that she almost killed the ruler of Oz!

"Lady Glinda! I'm so sorry!" Violet apologizes profusely as her sword drops to the ground with a loud clang. She then goes down to one kneed with her head bowed. She will never live this down once word gets out on what she did. Glinda gives a slight smirk before walking over to her and holds out a hand to her with a soft chuckle. It wasn't her fault. Maybe she should have just called out to her or maybe had her come to her office for this discussion but every time she asked for her, Violet was always busy. Either on patrol or hanging around her daughter, both still not doing anything about the situation they are in. So the good witch took it upon herself to find out the soldier's patrol schedule and was waiting for the perfect time to talk to her. Maybe she should have gotten her attention in the daylight but she didn't want the citizens to interfere.

"It's not your fault. I shouldn't have grabbed you like that." Glinda replies as she helps Violet to her feet. Violet's hands are shaking to a high degree as she still jumpy from all of this. Her career almost ended with a swing of her sword.  
"I-It's ok, Lady Glinda." She stammers as she bends down to pick up her sword. "W-Why did you pull me into the alley?"

She then stands tall while looking at the good witch curiously. It must be something important if she is here to talk to her.

"You like my daughter, right?" Glinda asks as she is getting straight to the point. She isn't going to pull any punches today. There can be no messing around right now. The soldier misses her scabbard when she tries to put away her sword. A deep blush appears on her face. Is she that easy to read especially around Elsa? She looks shamefully to Glinda. She probably doesn't want her daughter to be with a lowly soldier. To her surprise she sees nothing but warmth and approval in the crystal, blue eyes.

"I-yes I do ma'am." Violet confesses as she finally puts her sword away once she gets her bearings together. There is no way she could lie to the ruler of Oz, especially since she is the mother of Elsa. The soldier fell in love with the ice witch the second Elsa first entered the training arena two years ago. She could tell that the ice witch was nervous and was quiet for the first couple of hours but had an air of determination to learn. Violet finally broke the ice when Elsa took a stumble from a block and the soldier caught her before she could hit the ground. A jolt would go through the both of them the second their eyes met. It was a start of a beautiful friendship between the two of them. Throughout the years when the two would hang out between Violet's patrols, the soldier could feel herself falling more in love with the silvery blonde woman. As she comes out of her thoughts does she give a jump back when she realizes Glinda is now extremely close to her.

"Whoa!" Violet exclaims as she takes a couple steps back. When did the good witch sneak up on her like that? Glinda gives a soft laughter as she never breaks eye contact with the jump soldier. She can't wait to set her plan in motion.

"Now, I have a plan to get Elsa if you're willingly to listen to me." The blonde says with a smirk. Violet blinks her eyes at this and unconsciously leans forward. She wants to hear it. She wants a chance with Elsa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Seriously, you and Violet need to kiss and get it over with." Kira speaks up from her spot on the couch that is in the library. She quickly puts her paws over her head when there is a flash of light and icicles shoot everywhere. She opens her eyes to see a shard of ice sticking out of the cushion before her. The Tiger stares at it for a couple of seconds before she curves her tail around it and plucks it out of the couch. She then casually tosses it into the fireplace. Elsa's powers can still go haywire when she gets flustered. Elsa's face is a deep shade of red and there is a gap between her hands. That's where her ice was before she accidentally shot it everywhere.

"Wh-Why would you say that?" The ice witch asks with a stammer. She bites her bottom lip as she plays with her braid. She looks to her friend and a see the non-convinced look in the sky blue eyes. She thought she hid her emotions better than that.

"Because when you two are together you could use a knife to cut the tension between the two of you." Kira replies as she flicks her tail lazily. She grabs another icicle that is stuck in the couch with her tail and tosses it expertly into the flames, diming it even more. Elsa swallows a bit as she starts to pace in front of the fireplace. She never had anybody interested in her before. She wouldn't know if Violet is interested in her like she is. She can imagine those strong arms wrapping around her to pull her in for a deep kiss. Her gently pushing her down onto a bed, their eyes never leaving each other.

"Oh…you got it bad." The Tiger responds to the glazed over icy, blue eyes and the reddening of the cheeks. It's been like this for two years and still Elsa hasn't done anything about it. Her shyness is hard to overcome at times.

'I won't do anything about it depression followed with the thumbnail bite." Kira thinks to herself. As if on cue, the ice witch gives a heavy sigh as she starts to pace with a sad look in her eyes as she bites the edge of her thumbnail. This is really depressing actually and the white Tiger can only push her friend so much to make the leap into the unknown. Having enough of this depressing situation, Kira ruffles her fur and leaps off the couch. Elsa is starting to leave an icy path in her wake. She needs to be preoccupied with something happy.

"Elsa!"

The ice witch stops her pacing in an instant before looking down with a cock of the head. Kira's tail flicks back and forth as she looks up to her friend.

"Let's go out into the city. It's time to get your mind on something else. Let's go." She speaks strongly before she gets behind her and uses her head to nudge her along. Maybe she can get her mind preoccupied with books or chocolate. Elsa gives a soft chuckle as she lets her dear friend push her along. She is happy to have somebody who would do anything to cheer her up when she needs it.

"All right, all right. Don't need to get so pushy." She jokes as she walks to the door and opens it. She looks to Kira and has a grateful look on her face before she reaches down to rub the top of the Tiger's head with much affection. Kira closes her eyes with a loud purr. They will always have each other, no matter what.

"I'll race you." The white Tiger yells before she takes off. Elsa blinks her eyes before she takes after the lumbering Tiger with sparkling eyes. Their laughter echoing in the hallways.

**And end scene. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Looks like Glinda is trying to play matchmaker and bring her daughter together with Violet. I wonder if it will work like how it did with Nessa and Fiyero. That won't be for a couple more chapters. Next chapter Nessa formally makes her appearance in this story. It's a Glinda and Nessa scene and the two get into a heated argument about something. Just to set the scene for you for next week. Until then my faithful readers!**

**DWK**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all! Welcome to chapter 4 of 'LoD'! This will be kind of an intense chapter as it's a Glinda and Nessa chapter. I don't think there will never be a chapter that won't have a charged atmosphere when Glinda and Nessa are around each other, for the obvious reasons. It's like Harry and Hermione during the Deathly Hollows book. I'd like to think so. Anyways, it's a Glinda and Nessa scene, which isn't Nessa's formal appearance into the story as Varia has pointed out for me. It's her second appearance in this story. Anyways, I will let you read on this story and I hope you really like it! Read and Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

"Soooo…I heard you're trying to set up my goddaughter with a soldier." Nessa draws out as she twirls a rose between her fingertips. Glinda gives a cough while she is finishing up watering a patch of white lilies. She is taking extra care of these ones. Though it will still be some time before she can pick them. She sets down the watering can with a silent cure. Did she not be subtle enough or did Violet blab to somebody where word would get to Fiyero, who then told his wife? If Nessa knows then surely Elphaba does. She doesn't want to hear the "Elsa should wait until college' speech again. Maybe should just play it cool.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" The good witch replies smoothly. She has finally perfected the skill of keeping her voice even when she is feeling nervous or in a situation she doesn't want to be in. Hazel eyes roll in their eye sockets while the dark haired woman puts the red petals under nose to breath in the scent of the rose.

"Don't play coy with me, Glin. I know you too well to know when you're putting on the Ruler of Oz mask on." Nessa shoots back, earning a silence wince from the blond. There is only one other person who can call her out on, bullshit seems too harsh of a word for it, whenever she slips into the Ruler of Oz mode. Only Elphaba can see it being turned on just as easily as her sister can. She gives a chuckle when Glinda turns around and sticks her tongue out at her. There is the woman she fell for all those years ago.

"Who told you?" The good witch asks while crossing her arms across her chest. Crystal, blue eyes watch as the dark haired woman pulls the rose down and pushes herself out of the wooden chair she was sitting in. She wants to know who blabbed. Hopefully Elsa won't catch wind of it. It would be a nice conversation the two would have.

'Note the sarcasm in that sentence.' Glinda muses to herself. She cocks her head to the side as Nessa stops before her and puts her hands on her hips with a devious smirk on her face.

"Elphaba." She answers with a smirk. Elphaba brought it up over lunch. The green woman wasn't stupid and easily figured out what her wife was doing on the day she went out to see Violet. She could see her sister was hesitant on Elsa dating somebody so close to the day her daughter had to leave for Shiz. Nessa could understand her reservations. It would be hard to see her goddaughter getting her heartbroken but she also didn't want her to pass up an opportunity of possible true love. The dark haired woman laughs when the blonde puts her cheeks slightly at hearing her wife's name being uttered. The green woman must have figured it out what she was doing and blabbed it all to Nessa. She could have ruined the whole operation!

"Blabbermouth." Glinda says with affection as she turns around and softly caresses one of the moist, soft petals of one of the white lilies. She inhales sharply when she feels arms slip around her waist and a warm breath blowing in her ear. She nearly rips off the petal by accident at this touch.

"It was just gossip plus I wouldn't have spread it. If you need help I'll be of service." Nessa whispers into the ear. She blinks her eyes when the blonde pulls out of her hold and walks a few down to where the ice rose is still planted. She bites her bottom lip slightly. Was that too much? Hazel eyes then watch delicate fingers carefully trace one of the icy ridges of the cool petal before they look away with an internal sigh. A silence hangs between the two witches for what seems like forever until Glinda finally speaks up.

"The lilies will be ready soon." She says softly as she looks towards the spoken flowers with shimmering eyes. Nessa feels a tightening in her chest as she looks to the lilies with a shaky sigh. They are beautiful as always. The good witch has a green thumb for sure even if she uses magic to promote growth.

"Just in time, like always." The dark haired woman replies as she walks away with her hands turned into tight balls. Her mind is racing with different thoughts. The blonde bites her bottom lip as she taps her fingers on the wooden board. This is a special batch she grew this year. Glinda tucks of some of golden and silver locks behind her ear before looking to the retreating figure.

"Nessa…"

Nessa stops walking then gives a hard swallow. This again? They have this conversation every year. She turns around with a slight huff. They need to stop dredging up the past. They need to move on at some point, hard as that is.

"Glinda, we have this conversation all the time."

"And?"

The dark haired woman loses her for a second when intense, blue eyes stare at her but she soon regains it. She starts back towards a shaking Glinda. Now she is regretting starting this conversation. She is trying to be strong but it's hard when she is feeling the same thing the good witch is feeling. Glinda straightens her back when she realizes where her old friend is trying to convey here. She can't believe it.

"Don't you dare, Nessa. Don't you fucking dare."

Nessa flinches at the cure and the venom in those words. It's rare that those are directed at her because they never got into arguments not like how Glinda and Elphaba did in the past. The blonde's chest is heaving with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I will never forget. Damn it, neither should you. Ho-how could you even think…" The good witch's voice breaks greatly before she hunches over while covering her mouth to try and muffle her heart wrenching sobs. The guilt gnaws at the dark woman as she rapidly goes over to the crying woman. She didn't mean to make her cry like this. That was not her intention in all of this. Her heart aches softly when the blonde pulls away from her comforting presence with another sob. This went downhill fast.

"I didn't mean it like that." Nessa pleas desperately to try and turn this around to something positive, if she even could do that right now. Glinda gives a disbelief scoff before turning her hard blue eyes onto her. The dark haired woman exhales sharply at the deadly look she is getting. She really upset her this time.

"What did you mean then? Please tell me. I would love to hear it." Glinda hisses as she takes a step forward. Flames burst out of her fingertips. That only happens now when the good witch is extremely angry. Hazel eyes move back and forth in thought, to try and think of anything to turn this horrible conversation around. The heels of the ruby, red slippers are muffled as the dark haired woman makes quick work of the space between the two of them. Glinda's heart stops beating for a second when warm lips cover her one. Her eyes shimmer while her whole body relaxes in an instant at an old but familiar touch. The flames on her fingers die out, the anger she had is gone. Nessa pulls away a few seconds later, breathing heavily through her nose. It was the only thing she could think of to calm this situation down. She is silently praying that Elphaba hasn't walked in at this very moment. It would be extremely difficult to explain what was going on.

"That's all you could think of?" Glinda asks quietly as she makes eye contact with soften, hazel eyes. Nessa gives a half smirk before she reaches up and uses the back of her hand to caress the side of the blonde's face. It got her to shut up and calm her down at the same time.

"Are you still mad at me?"

Crystal, blue eyes glare up at her but the anger in her is now gone. She is just filled with exhaustion now.

"I had a reason to be." The good witch whispers to her as she feels arms slowly wrap around her waist then the arms pulls her close to the warm body. Tears threaten to fall down her face once again as she buries her face into Nessa's chest and holds her friend in a death grip.

"I'll never forget." The brunette whispers before she rests her head on top of the gold and silver locks. She closes her eyes then does a single tear roll down her face. The two women just stand there in silence, taking comfort in each other. They are so engrossed in their own world that neither hears the door to the green house open. Brown eyes watch this scene and the heart is hit with a tremendous sadness that is coming off the two witches. Elphaba frowns as she quietly closes the door behind her. She wants to know why they are feeling this way. No jealousy is running through her veins at seeing the two in an embrace like this. She worked out those issues long ago.

"Hey, are you two, ok?" She asks with concern in her voice. In an instant, the two women spring apart while they try to wipe the tears off their face. They don't want the questions to come flying at them from the one person they both can't hide their true feelings. Nessa is the first one to finish getting rid of the evidence. She turns around with a slight sniffle.

"Yeah, we are fine." She lies without giving up any more information. Her stomach twists into knots at the arching of the dark eyebrow that reveals her sister's doubts.

"Uh huh, it didn't look like it." Elphaba points out while starting her walk to get closer to the two women. The dark haired woman whispers an apology to Glinda, who nods her head slightly as what is being told to her. Nessa then looks to the green woman with a clearing of the throat.

"I have to go. I have a meeting to attend to." She speaks up; she gives a glance to the somber blonde before walking away. Crystal, blue eyes watch as the sisters start to past each other. Her heart stops when she sees a green hand shoot out like a striking snake and grab a hold of one of Nessa's wrists. She can see her tense up as she looks towards her now worried sister. There is a low murmur of voices but eventually the green digits reluctantly release the waiting woman. Nessa finally leaves with the clang of the door opening and closing. Now Glinda and Elphaba are left alone in the slightly humid area. Soulful, brown eyes set their sight on the stoic woman.

"You mind telling me what's going on?" Elphaba asks with concern as she starts to descend on her wife. She just wants to know so she can bring any kind comfort or love that she knows Glinda needs. The good witch licks her lips as she looks away slightly. For once, the blonde can't think of something to get herself out of the situation she is in.

"It's nothing, Elphie." She answers softly before looking forward to her wife. She closes her eyes when she feels gently fingers caressing her cheek. It's comforting to feel the familiar presence right now. The raven haired beauty gives a muted sigh at this. She can see through this thin veiled lie easily. It's like Glinda is barely trying to think of a good story. She just wants to help in any way possible.

"I didn't look like nothing, Glin. What happened?"

The blonde feels a sudden rush of irritation at the question. She doesn't want to be drilled on this. She just wants the subject dropped now.

"For once in your life, Elphaba, will you let something go? I told you it's nothing." Glinda snaps before she brushes past her now confused wife and storms out of the green house. The green woman gives a loud wince when she hears the glass rattling when the door is slammed hard.

"That went better than expected." She mutters to herself as she runs her fingers through her raven locks. Elphaba will let that go for now because she doesn't want to cause any kind of rift that would upset Elsa before she headed to college. Her army boots clump on the hard ground as she makes her way towards the white lilies. She stands before then with misty eyes.

"What plagues you, my sweet?" She whispers while one of her fingers carefully touches the crumpled petal. With a little bit of magic the petal returns to its unblemished self.

"Much better." Elphaba muses to herself before turning her face towards the door of the green house. It looks like another storm is coming. She can feel it in her bones. She hopes that they can get through it together again. One can only hope.

**Hmmmmm….I wonder what Nessa and Glinda were fighting about? That's a mystery that won't be answered for quite some time. Poor Elphaba, she was just trying to help bring Glinda some kind of comfort but that didn't turn out so well. Hopefully the two of them will make up at some point. Hehe…I hope you all liked this chapter. I will see you next week! Until then!**

**DWK**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all! Welcome to chapter 5 of 'Light of Day'! This is a nice, little, long chapter for you all. It's a Elsa and Violet scene. Just the two of them for the most part, Glinda will be in the background watching on to see what happens as will you all. Anyways, read and enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

Elsa gives a small smile as she feels a cool breeze go across her face. Her mother is right. There is nothing better than a nice breeze running though her hair and face. She can feel all of her nerves of going to Shiz just floating away with the gust of wind. Her icy, blue eyes reveal themselves to see tiny waves move across the pond by the strong yet gentle breeze. This is one of her favorite spots to reflect and enjoy her personal time. She starts to hum a song her mommy used to sing to her while she dips her toes into the cool water. A few seconds later, her ears pick up a soft crunching slowly getting closer to her.

"Hmmm…" The ice witch hums to herself as she casually reaches towards her braided, platinum colored hair and slowly starts to undo it. She can feel a presence behind her. She purses her lips in thought as she is trying to figure out who is creeping up on her. There isn't a rustling that goes along with it. A sign that it isn't Kira going to playfully pounce on her nor is it the loud, clunky, army boots her mother is so fond of wearing. As she finishes undoing her hair, she runs her fingers through her. She shows off shoulder length, wavy, silvery blonde hair. Once Elsa is done her fingertips are frosted. She is ready if it's somebody who wishes her harm. The light footsteps stop a couple feet from her. The area where her toes are in has frozen over. Her breathing is shallow and her body is pumping with adrenaline. She is just waiting for the attack.

"You look different with your hair down." Violet's husky voice comes from behind her. The ice witch relaxes in an instant at hearing the familiar voice. The water has return to its normal state as she pulls her toes out of the cool liquid. She resists the urge to give a shiver when she feels fingers very lightly play with a few strands of her wavy locks.

"Do I now?" Elsa asks as she feels Violet walk next to her right side before sitting down next to her with her legs crossed. Violet turns her head to her with sparkling eyes. In all the years she has known Elsa she has never seen the young woman with her hair fully down. It's usually in the braid or up in a bun. The soldier can't help but fall more in love with her. She scoots closer to her in a subtle way, missing the blush forming on the silvery blonde's face.

"You do, you look stunning." Violet admits now seeing the full on red face of the ice witch. Elsa clears her throat nervously while she tucks some of her locks behind her ear. That's the first time she has ever heard that compliment, besides her parents, Kira, Aunt Nessa and Fiyero.

"Thank you." She replies softly as she plays with the end of her hair. She does that whenever she gets nervous and Violet always makes her nervous. Butterflies are swirling hard in her stomach especially after being called stunning by her. The soldier bites her bottom lip as she thinks about what Glinda has told her to do but she is afraid that the silvery blonde isn't interested in her like that and would laugh at her before telling her she would tell her she just thinks of her as a friend. Her heart would break if she hears that.

Glinda gives a slight groan as she softly hits her head on the tree she is hiding behind to watch her plan unfold. So far, it has not gone at all like she told Violet what to do. She gives a growl when a cackle is heard behind her while hands smoothly slide onto her hips. She doesn't want to hear the 'I told you so'

"So this is your big plan, huh?" Elphaba jests lightly before she places a kiss on one of her wife's shoulders. The two had made up after Glinda stormed out of the greenhouse a couple of weeks ago. It happened one day when the green woman came to her office and the two had a lengthy conversation. She knows that the good witch is hiding something from her; which she told Glinda but promised her that she will wait patiently for the good witch to open to her, no matter how long it will take. Glinda fell more in love with Elphaba from hearing this. Needless to say, the two of them didn't leave that room for a couple of hours.

The blonde stops pounding her head with a frustrated sigh. She wants to get rid of that goofy smirk she knows is on her wife's face right now. Violet probably forgot the plan the second she saw those silvery locks cascading down in the sun.

"I swear, those two are almost as bad as we were back in Shiz." She murmurs while she closes her eyes. The raven haired beauty cocks her head to the side at hearing this. She then purses her lips in thought. She is trying to picture her and Glinda back at Shiz. Thinking about it just makes her feel old, really old.

"Really? We weren't that bad." Elphaba replies as she lets go of her wife when she feels her turning around to face her. Glinda gives a soft giggle as she leans back against the tree with her arms crossed. Her eyes darken when the green woman moves closer to her again.

"Worse, Fiyero and Boq were going to throw us in a closet after a year and half of wondering if we would hook up or not." She pauses before moving her eyes to the right. That doesn't sound so bad actually especially if this plan falls through. Elphaba sees where that line of thought is going and lightly taps her wife on top of the head. Glinda makes a noise before looking up to her with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not throwing our daughter into a closet. Let's see this play out, Glin." Elphaba says softly before bending down and gently kisses the waiting pink lips.

Elsa gives a smile as she watches Violet nervously picks at the grass by her side. It's cute actually because she has never seen her friend show her nerves before. She is always so calm and collected especially when in training. To see this other side, it's really cute and endearing.

"Elsa."  
Elsa hearts always does a flip at hearing her name being spoken by that husky voice. She may look passive and cool on the outside but she is trembling like jelly on the inside. The ice witch looks to the soldier with a blink of the eye.

"Yes?"

Her breathing gets caught in her throat when those beautiful, purple eyes connect with hers. She can get lost in those unique eyes for a long time. This is the perfect time to ask her out. Violet just has to formulate the words to do so. Her throat tightens up as she loses the words again as soon as she sees the beauty that is Elsa, especially with those platinum locks flowing over the shoulders. She hangs her head slightly with a sad sigh. This is going nowhere fast. Icy, blue eyes move back and forth at seeing the defeated posture on Violet's body. To see this is defiantly something she isn't used to seeing. She has never seen the soldier give up before. She always fights no matter how bleak the situation looked. Hell, one of the training games took over four hours to finish because Violet refused to go down. It was the only time Elsa was thinking of throwing the battle because she was on the verge of exhaustion as well plus she admired the tenacity Violet had.

The ice witch has decided to take this into her own hands now. She slowly reaches forward until she cups the chin of her friend. Her ears pick up the hitched breath the second her cool fingers touch the warm skin. She then carefully pushes up the head until two sets of eyes stare at each other.

"I have an idea." Elsa whispers while she lets go of the chin though she doesn't miss the flash of disappointment in the purple eyes. This will get interesting soon.

"What's that?" Violet questions curiously as her eyes follow the ice witch's movements as Elsa stands up. Her neck cranes up as she watches her friend gracefully walk towards the pond. What is she doing? The soldier turns around fully, her violet eyes never leaving the elegant body. Elsa stops at the edge of the pond before looking back to see the wide eyed Violet. She gives a wink to her before looking back at the body of water. She breathes softly before carefully placing the bottom of her left foot on top of the cool water. The second her flesh touches it the portion instantly freezes, supporting her foot. She hears an audible gasp of amazement as she takes another step forward, spreading the ice out some more. Elsa really loves doing this. With the guidance of her parents, she has fully embraced her icy powers and isn't afraid to always test them with something new. She wasn't too sure that this would work but she remembers her parents' teachings echoing in her head.

'_You have to have confidence in what you do. Never be afraid. Embrace it and you can do anything you set your mind to_' Glinda's voice echoes in her head as she continues to walk out to the middle of the pond, effectively leaving a wide ice trail in her wake.

"Thank you, momma." Elsa whisper to herself before she turns on her heels to look at her companion with a soft smile on her face. It's time to do this. There is no turning back now. She has to be confident.

"Come here!" Elsa calls out to Violet. She giggles when she watches the soldier slowly crawl towards the beginning of the path and cautiously reaches out. She carefully raps the ice to see if it breaks under her touch. She knows the pond is deep and she isn't the best swimmer around. She doesn't want it to break under her full weight. She blinks her eyes when a slender hand appears before her.

"Do you trust me?" Elsa asks quietly to her. Her eyes move back and forth as she waits for the answer. Her heart beats faster when a hot, calloused hand enters hers with a firm grasp. She helps the soldier to her feet until violet eyes deeply look into the shimmery, icy blue ones.

"I do." Violet firmly says as she takes a confident step onto the icy patch. Words aren't passed between them as they silently walk together on the icy path. They stop at the end of it and turn towards each other. The women breathe softly as they stare at each other. This is now or never. Elsa takes a step closer to the soldier with a slight exhale.

"Vi, I-"

Her eyes widen slightly when she feels a finger cover her lips, stopping her from continuing on. Her eyes flutter close when that hand moves from her lips and slowly move across her right cheek until she feels those fingers gently pushing into her hair. She breathes in deeply when warm lips are being pressed against her own. The ice witch always had a lower body temperature then everybody else but this simple touch makes her feel like she is on fire. After a few seconds Violet pulls her lips away but still stays extremely close to Elsa.

"Elsa, will you be mine?" The soldier asks quietly as she uses her thumb to caress the now extremely warm flesh. She watches the icy, blue eyes widen at hearing this question. Did she get this all wrong? The silvery blonde reaches up and affectionately cups one of the tan cheeks. The soldier gives a silent breath of relief at this touch. It's a good sign or should she say touch. Elsa is quivering in excitement that Violet feels the same way she does.

"I will." She answers before she leans in and returns the kiss she received first.

"Ha! It worked!" Glinda exclaims quietly as she watches the two women continue to kiss, who still remaining oblivious to their spectators. Elphaba rolls her eyes at this but doesn't say anything to dispute that her wife's plan actually worked. She will let her have her moment.

"Yes, it did." The green woman whisper before she kisses the back of her head. She then breathes in deeply to smell the Gilikin rose. She then wraps her arms tightly around the lithe waist before pulling the good witch closer to her body. Elphaba closes her eyes as she feels hand gently rest on top of her hands.

"They look so happy." Glinda whispers with a happy sigh. Elphaba holds her even closer at this. She just hopes this happiness will last.

**Yay! Violet and Elsa are finally together, like you all had any doubts that it wouldn't happen. Elsa has to have a romance as well. It's not like I've not done it before. Lol. Glinda's plan didn't go exactly like she hope it would have but it still worked in a way, in her mind at least. Anyways, I hope you all liked this chapter and I can't wait for you all to read the next one! Until then, my faithful readers!**

**DWK**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello all! Welcome to chapter 6 of 'Light of day' and it will be a doozy. It's about a month after Violet and Elsa, finally, got together. This chapter is primary a Kira and Elsa chapter with Violet popping in halfway through it. Also, I reveal who the big bad is going to be in this chapter and Yelene came up with it. Have fun guessing who it's going to be. Hehe. Anyways, read and enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

"You have a glow about you now." Kira speaks up as she observes her friend from across the table with happy, sky, blue eyes. Ever since Elsa and Violet finally got together, she thank the gods when word reached her, Elsa seems to be walking on air and also has an air of contentness now. Her ears twitch when lithe laughter hits them. There is more laughter coming from her now.

"Do I now?" The ice witch asks before scooping out some of the chocolate mousse out of the ramekin it's in. She can't lie, she just feels a depth of happiness she has never felt before nor the safety does she feel being in those strong arms. She is going to soak it in until she has to leave for Shiz. There she can think about those moments until she is reunited with her girlfriend. The white Tiger gives a purr while nodding her head. This is all she asks for her, happiness.

"You're brighter than the sun right now." She replies as Elsa eats more of the mousse with a satisfied sigh. Though now her teeth are aching because that's the silvery blonde's third chocolate mousse in the past half hour... She goes through chocolate like water yet no cavities ever. Kira's eyes narrow in thought. It has to be magic for that not to happen. The ice witch finishes up the rest with a slight blush on her face. She has gotten better at not blushing so much when Violet or people talk about how good they look together.

"Can we talk about something else now, Kira?" Elsa asks as she sets her spoon down. That's all everybody has been talking about the past month. The Tiger stirs her tea with a chuckle. She must be getting annoyed by it but it has been two years in the making and finally just came to fruition a month ago.

"Ok…ok."

Her ears go to the side in a devious way when a though enters her mind. Elsa will get back at her for this for sure but it's something she can't pass up. She can already see the look on her friend's face. She will just have to wait for the right moment. Her sky, blue eyes watch with a slight predator gleam while Elsa finishes stirring her own tea and sets that spoon down. Just a few more seconds and then she will pounce. The ice witch brings the cup to her lips and starts to drink her tea. The Tiger's pupils dilate as now is the perfect time to strike.

"So uh…is she good in bed?" Kira asks while her tail twitches with victory when Elsa chokes on her liquid at hearing this question. She can't even give her friend a dirty look for asking such a thing. She is too busy choking on her tea she accidentally inhaled into her lungs. Though the silvery blonde shouldn't be surprised by it, she takes after Fiyero for sure. Kira is just feeling amused as Elsa is busy coughing up a lung. She is leaning more towards Violet actually is. Honestly, she just said it just to see her friend all flustered again. It's kind of cute really.

"I…r-really, Kira?! You had to ask that?" Elsa is finally able to speak without major coughing. It was so worth whatever the ice witch will be planning to get back at her. The Tiger opens her mouth to speak but stops and looks behind Elsa. Speak of the devil. This just got better.

"And what did she ask?" Violet asks as she stands behind a beet red ice witch. Kira sees daggers shooting at her from the icy, blue eyes. It's still worth it. The soldier cocks her head to the side as there is a rising silence between them all. Maybe it's best she doesn't want to know what the question is.

"I'll tell you later, Vi." The ice witch finally speaks after she manages to regain her composure. She then gets out of her chair to properly greet her girlfriend. She turns around with sparkling eyes. She wasn't expecting to see Violet until later today because she had patrols all day. Violet leans down and gives a soft kiss on the waiting lips, ignoring all the eyes watching the two of them. It's been big news for the people to hear that Elsa is dating especially a soldier It's something the soldier is still uncomfortable about it but it's not too terrible.

"All right." She replies when they are done kissing. Elsa plays with the end of her braid as she finally gets a good look at her girlfriend. She looks dashing in the green patrol uniform. It highlights the tan skin and helps pop out those uniquely colored eyes. The normally flowing, chocolate locks are up in a ponytail today. By Oz, this woman is beautiful.

"This is my patrol area today. Elsa told me you two would be here so I thought I'd stop by." Violet explains to Kira who asked her what she is doing here. The ice witch finally returns from the clouds when she hears her name being uttered. Oh right, Violet said she would stop by her at some point today. She must have forgotten when Kira threw her that curveball of a question.

"How is patrol so far today?" The Tiger asks since her friend has remained silent so far. The soldier puts a hand on Elsa's right hip as she situates herself behind her girlfriend. The hitched breathing hits Kira's sensitive ears within seconds. It's cute how the silvery blonde reacts to the soldier's touch. Though the Tiger won't lie if she was human she would defiantly give Violet a run for Elsa.

"Not too bad, had to take down a drunken man. My partner got a nice shiner on his right eye. The man had a nice hook." Violet answers before looking around the area with sharp eyes. She is always on the alert to make sure nothing is amiss. It doubles whenever she is around her girlfriend. She knows Elsa can be a priority target to anybody who wishes to bring down Glinda.

"I'm glad you weren't hurt." The ice witch finally speaks up as she looks up to see her girlfriend. The two women stare each other for a few seconds before Violet gives a slight smirk.

"I just got lucky. Why don't we all go for a stroll?" The solder suggests as she digs into pocket to get some money to pay for the food Kira and Elsa got from the café. The Tiger is already hopping out of her chair at hearing this. She could use the walk after that filling snack. She watches the two women kiss again. It warms her heart so see love. There is nothing better to see. Her ears go to the side when she hears a loud whistling nose fill the air. She turns her head up to see what is causing it. A few other people join her to looking to the sky to observe it as well. Her eyes widen in horror when a great ball of fire is blazing across the sky and is losing altitude. From the trajectory, it looks like it's heading towards the café they are at.

"Violet! Get Elsa out of here!" Kira yells before running towards the people at the café to warm everybody who isn't aware of what is going on.

"Run! Get out of here!" The Tiger orders as loudly as she can while the people finally start to evacuate the area.

"Kira!" Elsa yells as she watches the white tail disappear into the crowd of people exiting the café. Her heart is racing in fear at losing sight of her best friend in the chaos. She can't let her do this alone. She could use her magic. The ice witch starts to head into the frenzy herself but a hard tug on her waist pulls her back.

"Let me go! I have to help!" She yells when she realizes Violet is the one who is preventing her from going in as well.

"And your parents will kill me if you are harmed." Violet mutters even though it hurts her not being able to help as well but she has to protect Elsa, not because she is her girlfriend. She is the daughter to the Ruler of Oz. That's automatically top priority. It's been drilled into her since day one of training plus she doesn't want a set of claws digging into her once Kira finds out she didn't do what she told her to do. The soldier makes sure she has an iron grip on her struggling girlfriend just so she won't squirm away from her and dives into the fray.

"I'm sorry, Elsa." Violet whispers as she starts her struggle to get away from ground zero. Elsa puts her hand on the exposed, tan wrists holding onto her. She has to make sure not to permanently do damage to her, just enough to escape.

"Me too." She whispers before she sends a blast of ice onto the skin. There is a pained hiss as Violet is forced to let go of her. Elsa breaks free and rushes towards the café to see if anybody else needs help before it's destroyed by this random ball of fire that has appeared in the sky.

"ELSA!"

Elsa ignores the fear filled voice of Violet as she keeps going to the café, she can still see some people in the establishment that need help. Suddenly there is a huge flash of a bright light and the ground trembles as the huge ball of fire finally connects to the building. The silvery blonde woman covers her face from the blinding light but she soon feels her feet lift off the ground as she is thrown by the force of the initial explosion. The wind is knocked out of her lungs when her back slams into the ground. She grimaces greatly as she grabs a hold of her ribs while trying to gather her bearings. Her ears are ringing greatly as she forces herself to sit up. The ice witch's side is burning with every movement.

"Ugh." Elsa groans as she opens her eyes but regrets it because everything is swirling around. She probably looks paler than usual right now. She breathes slowly while trying to bring everything into focus and to not throw up at the same time. After what seems like forever, the world has stopped spinning at the moment. Her ears still are ringing loudly as she looks to the rubble pile that use to be the café. There is smoke billowing up from the area. Through the smoke the ice witch sees a hooded figure standing in the middle of it as if observing the destruction. Sensing that somebody is watching them, the hooded figure turns their covered face towards Elsa. A fear goes down her spine as she watches the mysterious figure slowly making their way towards her. She tries to crawl backwards to put any distance between her and this mysterious person but a sharp pain going down her left side forces her to stop. If she makes it out of this alive she will never hear the end of this from Violet, hopefully her girlfriend is alive.

"Son of…" Elsa winces in pain when a boot is put on her chest and forces her back down onto the ground, hard. She looks up with a sharp exhale only to see darkness covering the face of whoever this person is. The ice witch can't find any nerve in her to summon her icy powers to defend herself.

"Don't worry, you won't be killed today." A deep voice comes out from the darkness under the hood. Elsa grits her teeth as the boot pushes harder into the chest. She could hear her broken bones creaking and moving inside of her from the extra pressure. She leans her head back when the hooded figure leans over to get closer to her face. The ice witch won't take comfort in being told she won't die today. Who knows how many people died because of them?

"I'm a messenger. There is a storm coming and everything you love will be destroyed. Enjoy your peace while you can before it's tipped away from you." The hooded figure forewarns then two, round, bright lights appear under the hood. The next thing Elsa sees is black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Footsteps echo in a darken hallway, the only light that is visible is coming from window like structures on both sides as they continue down the endless like hallway. The hooded figure is walking with a purpose.

"Did it all go according to plan?" A lithe voice comes from one of the window like structures on the left hand side. The hooded figure just keeps on walking but a dark rumble of laughter comes out from under the hood.

"It went perfectly. Just like you said." They reply with glee. It was incredible as to how it went just like their master told them it would. Nothing went wrong and they got their message to the target.

"Good, good…phase two will begin soon."  
The hooded figure looks to their right when a raspy voice speaks up further along their path. They nod their head slightly at hearing this. The second part of the plan will have to wait for a while. They need to let the message they gave to Elsa reach her parents ears and then let it settle in. By the time Glinda and Elphaba figure it out it will be too late.

"They won't know what will hit them. Morrible will be nothing compared to us." The hooded figure hisses fiercely as they stop by a tall figure dressed in a deep red, silky robe. The person is standing by one of the window like structures. A dark, evil laughter comes from it as the figure pulls out a red, crystal key and puts into the key hole on it. The hood figure watches as the key is turned and a glass door is swung open. The robed figure then reaches in.

"Morrible was a fool. She was blinded by revenge. That was her downfall." A head with short, black hair is pulled out while speaking to the hooded figure. The head is placed upon the neck of the robed figure. There is a snapping sound once the head is finally placed upon the neck. Grey eyes look upon the hooded figure with a dark smirk.

"This is not revenge. This is merely a reveal while getting rid of those in our way." The dark haired woman says as she gets closer to the hooded figure. They bow towards her when she gets close enough to them.

"Nothing will stop us. They won't figure it out it's you, Mombi." They reply with their breathing hitching slightly when a slender hand reaches into their hood and touches their chin. Mombi gives a soft smile as she pushes the head up before carefully pulling down the hood to see their face.

"And your heart's desire will be fulfilled" She responds back to the person standing before her. Mombi watches them back away from her with a dark look on their face.

"My heart's desire is to watch them suffer for what they've done." They growl as the glass on the door cracks. Their heart is filled with anger and darkness. Mombi smirks at seeing this. Yes, their time will soon come and everything good will soon come tumbling down.

**Hmmm….I wonder who the hooded figure is and what Mombi is planning to do in this story? Those questions won't be answered for quite awhile. I never used Mombi before and I think she'd make a great villain really. She scared me a bit when I watched 'Return to Oz' and she came out of the bed without out a head, making that noise. I love that movie. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I will see you in the next one! Until then.**

**DWK**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello all! Welcome to chapter 7 of 'Light of Day'. This chapter deals with the aftermath of the random attack on the café. You will know if Kira survives or not and if Violet and Elsa will still be together after Elsa's little stunt she pulled in the previous chapter. In this chapter….it will consist of Elphaba, Glinda, Elsa, and Violet. Now I will stop yapping and let you all read this chapter. Read and enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

Elsa is breathing softly through her nose as her battered body is resting on a soft, warm bed. She has been out for about five hours since her unconscious body was recovered by Violet. She was found lying near the rubble that was once the café. The doctors say there should be no medical reason for her to be unconscious. She didn't suffer any head injury nor had enough blood loss to make her faint. Glinda could, though, sense some kind of magic surrounding her daughter, one that made her skin tingle and not in a sexy way either. She had to reassure her distraught wife and Nessa that it just a temporary thing. It brought the two little comfort after hearing this. This event has shaken everyone to the core. Elsa and Kira have gotten hurt but they don't know if they were the target in all of this or they just happen to be collateral damage. Violet tried to explain the best she could but she had to get medical attention herself plus she has immense guilt plaguing her mind. She didn't think she protected her girlfriend at all. Elphaba had a talk with her once she was done getting fixed up. She reassured the solder she did her best and there was nothing to feel guilty about especially when Elsa used her powers to escape her hold. Once done, she had Glinda whip up a calming potion and a sleeping potion. She needed the rest.

"Mmm…" Elsa groans as she is finally returning to the world of consciousness. She hears muffled voices with her e yes moving back and forth under her eyelids. Within a few seconds, her icy, blue eyes reveal themselves to the world. She blinks her eyes before looking around to take in her surroundings. She stares at the white ceiling before looking to her right to see her distraught looking parents sitting there.

"Mother, momma…" She says quietly as she tries to sit up but as soon as she moves her chest, she feels a sharp pain going down her from her left ribcage. Yep, definitely broke a couple of ribs. Her head starts to spin as well. The ice witch gives a sickly groan as she rubs her forehead. She still feels foggy and there is still a slight ringing in her ears.

"Take it easy. You have two broken ribs and a magical whammy on your head." Glinda responds to her daughter's movements. Elsa rubs her forehead some more with a soft exhale. That explains the heaviness and swimming feeling in her head. She closes her eyes but immediately regrets it as her mind is filled with those glowing eyes staring at her from the darkness. She gives a frightened gasp before her eyes snap open. She flinches slightly when she feels a worm touch on the side of her face. She is still unnerved by what has happened to her.

"Elsa."

The platinum blonde looks up and to her right to see her parents staring at her with deeply worried looks on their faces. They are just glad that their daughter wasn't one of the casualties in the explosion at the café in the Emerald City. Thought they don't know if it was just a one-time thing or if there will be more. All the witnesses have described the same thing. A great ball of fire just came out of the sky and crashed into the building. Not much to go on but Elsa hasn't given her story yet.

"What happened?" Elphaba asks as the two women watch their daughter tense up greatly after the question was asked. It's clear something else happened.

"Somebody was there. Somebody wearing a hooded robe. I couldn't see their face." Elsa speaks hollowly all the while she stares at her blankets. She sees another flash of those bright eyes and tries to push it out of her mind. She doesn't know why those are sticking with her. Soon she is enveloped in a blanket of warmth, comfort, and love. It makes her relax and the pain dull for now. The ice witch looks back to her parents then down to her hand to see both pink and green hands resting on top of her own. She could bust out crying right now because of the love she feels at this moment.

"It's ok. We are here. Take your time." Glinda reassures their daughter with a loving smile. They can see how shaken up Elsa is about this event. Elsa sends a grateful look to her parents. They have always been an amazing support system for her. If she was upset about something they'd be with her but let her speak when she was ready to speak.

"I-They had a message. They said that a storm is coming and everything I love will be destroyed. Enjoy your peace while you can before it's ripped away from you." The ice witch repeats what was told to her but doesn't tell about the glowing eyes. She just doesn't want to relive it again right now. Both Glinda and Elphaba feel their veins go cold at hearing this threat. They were hoping that they wouldn't have to deal with anything like Morrible again especially since they don't know who is doing this. The two women exchange a glance before looking back to their daughter. They need to get on this as soon as possible before there is another attack. Elsa exhales shakily as there are things she needs answers to. In her mind, she sees a flash of a white tail disappearing into the crowd. Did Kira make it out alive?

"Kira? Please, tell me she is alive." Elsa asks with desperation. She will be devastated if she lost her childhood friend in all of this. She feels a sense of relief when her mother sends her a reassuring smile. At least the white Tiger is alive. The good witch shifts in her chair before licking her lips.

"She is alive. She was found outside of the café unconscious with a toddler wrapped protectively against her body. She took the brunt of the blast while protecting the young child. She is being treated for burns and most of her tail had to be amputated because it was badly damaged by a fallen debris laying on it. I would recommend a peace offering to her though. She is not happy about what you did." Glinda answers with a slight smile. When Kira woke up from being knocked out and was informed of what happened. Glinda has never seen the Tiger so furious in her life. She said some swear words and if she still had a tail it would be whipping back and forth on the bed. The poor bed suffered a shredding too. It took Nessa quite some time to calm her adoptive daughter down and once that happened Kira passed out from exhaustion.

"Noted. I'm just happy she is alive." The ice witch replies with relief. She will take what ever ear licking from the Tiger when she visits her. Her eyes move back and forth with an exhale. That's one out of the two people that is doing all right. There is one more person she needs to know about.

"Violet?"

"Violet is right here?" the familiar husky voice speaks up from behind the two witches. Elsa looks past her parents to see her girlfriend standing in the doorway, still wearing her Gale Force uniform. Though it looks worse for wear at the moment. She sees the soldier is sporting a nice cut on the right side of her face. It starts just below the eyebrow and goes downward until it ends mid cheek. She doesn't look like she is in much pain. The two women stare at each other for a prolonged time until Elsa looks away with a shaky exhale. She doesn't know where their relationship stands after her little stunt.

"Elphie, let's go and get some food for her." Glinda picks up on the vibe and knows the two want to be alone. Elphaba nods her head before she leans forward towards her daughter and places a loving kiss on the side of her head.

"We'll be back, ok?" the good witch reassures her as she kisses her daughter after her wife is done. They murmur their love for her before they leave her side. Violet bows to them while remaining stony face. She doesn't stand straight until she hears the click of the door closing. Her violet eyes hone in on her girlfriend. There are so many feelings swirling around in her mind that she can't just feel one of them. Elsa silently winces in pain as her breathing gets heavy. She has never felt so nervous before in her life. This might be the end for the two of them.

"That was the stupidest thing you did." Violet finally speaks up, trying to keep the fear out of her voice. She has never been so scared in her life when she watched Elsa get close to the building and be enveloped in a bright light once the ball of fire hit the building. The ice witch stares at her hands with a soft exhale but she tries to straighten her spine as best as she could which is hard to do with a couple of broken ribs.

"I would do it again. People needed help! It's not fair that I was the you protected."

When she said this an intense fire rises up in the violet colored eyes. The soldier gives a rueful scoff as she shifts back and forth on her feet. She is trying to remain fully composed but it's getting harder and harder to do especially after hearing that.

"I didn't do it because you're my girlfriend. I think you forget that you're the daughter of the ruler of Oz. I have to secure you safely before I can even help everybody else. It's protocol." Violet shoots back as her voice starts to shake as she can't stop her emotions from running haywire. Elsa gives a huff as she looks away from her girlfriend. She shouldn't be put on a pedestal when people are in danger. It's not like she is helpless like they are. She can use magic and is trained by the Gale Force. She should be able to help not pushed behind a wall because she is royalty.

"People could have been saved if it weren't for that stupid rule." The platinum blonde murmurs as she grips the blanket in an iron grip. Violet puts a hand to her face with a frustrated sigh. The ice witch doesn't understand it.

"That's how its always been. That's how there have been dynasties because you're important. Plus if you died, you'd leave a lot of loved ones devastated." Violet points out before she slowly makes her way towards the bed with tears in her eyes. Her heart would have been ripped out of her chest if Elsa died today. The ice witch breathes softly through her nose as her posture softens. She can't argue with that. Though the people who have died has families that are grieving now. She looks to her right when she feels her bed dip down as Violet sits next to her with tears rolling down her face. Elsa is overwhelmed by seeing the raw emotion in those violet eyes. She has never seen such fear in the soldiers before. She winces greatly when she tries to turn and face her better. Breaking ribs suck. Though she guesses it's better then not being alive. The hooded figure could have killed her for sure.

"Vi…"  
"Elsa, I thought I lost you today and it scared me so much. I-I don't know what I would have done if I found your dead body. You mean everything to me." The soldier interrupts strongly as she looks her girlfriend straight in the eyes. Her whole body is starting to tremble as the weight of the day is finally getting to her. The silverly blonde ignores her own pain as she gets closer to Violet. With a grit of her teeth she manages to touch the side of her girlfriend's face, the side that doesn't have the injury on it. She uses her thumb to caress the wet flesh with soft eyes. That's one of the sweetest things she has ever heard of.

"You didn't and you won't" Elsa whispers as she tries to lean in and kiss her but is forced to stop when her ribs shoot up in massive pain. To say this injury sucks is an understatement. She gives a smile when Violet leans in the rest of the way and completes the kiss. She then carefully places the ice witch back down onto the bed. Elsa needs to rest her injury now. The two women break the kiss but the soldiers still hovers over her with love shining down to the woman beneath her.

"I'll be right here, ok?" Violet says softly as she rubs her hand on the cool, pale cheek. The ice witch nods her head before closing her eyes and soaks in the touch with a small smile on her face. She doesn't see the glowing eyes staring at her time. With the smile still on her face, Elsa falls back asleep with the soldier's presence making any potential nightmares flee in her wake.

**I hope you are all happy that Kira has survived the attack but has lost her tail in the processes. I guess that is better then being dead. I was going to kill her off initially but then Elsa wouldn't have that person who will have her back when she is off at Shiz and be that little voice in her ear to help guide her along. Somebody will be killed off though in this story. Have fun figuring that one out. Hehe. That won't be for awhile though. Violet and Elsa seem to be good, which is nice. Next chapter will be Elsa and Kira talking then it will jump forward to the two of them heading off to Shiz. Hehe. Anyways, I'll see you next week! Until then!**

**DWK**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello all! Welcome to chapter 8 of 'Light of Day'. I'm sorry I'm updating so late today. Had a busy day today. Went to a beef expo cause my sister wanted to buy a calf to show.(She didn't get one. They are very expensive right now!) and then had a cookout. Anyways, this chapter has Kira, Elsa, Nessa and Fiyero in this one. In that order as well. It's spilt into two parts. First one, it's Elsa and Kira. It has to do with the two of them talking it out as Kira is miffed about what her friend has done. Then it goes over to Nessa and Fiyero where it's, I think, a lovely scene between the two of them. They haven't had some scene time, just the two of them. I'll stop yapping now so you all can enjoy the chapter. Read and enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

"You're lucky I'm still in pain otherwise I'd slap you right now." Kira says from her own bed while lying on her non injured side. The other side, which is exposed for Elsa to see, has patches of burnt flesh scattered in various sizes and her normally pure, white fur looks a sickly brown from being singed in the flames. She tries to watch Elsa as best as she can but it's hard to when she is laying on her side and can only move her head in certain directions. She is still angered at her friend for what she did. She understands her reasons but it still didn't bring her any comfort on how close she lost her. Her ears go to the side as she gives a slightly annoyed growl when she hears the ice witch give a chuckle. This is not a laughing matter.

"I'll be waiting for it when you're at full health." Elsa replies as she carefully puts on the cream that is used to help heal the burns on the Tiger's body curtsey of her mother. Who else? Her icy, blue eyes can see what's left of Kira's tail wiggle as best as it can to try and show the annoyance but it just makes this situation less serious. They had to amputate almost the entire tail leaving only about a four inch stub. It's currently wrapped in gauze to protect the injury from infection. The silvery blonde is happy to see losing her tail hasn't dampened her spirit. She has refused any magic that would have saved her entire tail. She wants the reminder of what she could have lost and lost that fateful day: her life, Elsa's life, and all the people who have lost their lives.

The Tiger's whiskers twitch in amusement before giving a purr to her friend. She can't be mad at her for too long. Though she won't forget this and will use it as leverage if Elsa tries to do that stupid stunt ever again.

"How are your ribs doing?" She asks while the ice witch is now putting on the gauze to cover her burn wounds. She can tell her friend is in pain by how carefully she is being with her movements and how slowly she is doing everything, making sure not to aggravate her own injuries. Elsa, being the trooper that she is, is not vocalizing her pain.

"It depends on how much activity I'm doing." She answers while concentrating on her tasks with a determined look. She looks towards Kira and notices the suggestive look in the sky, blue eyes. Her face goes slightly red as she quickly looks back to the Tiger's body. Of course Kira is thinking that.

"You're mind always in the gutter?" The silvery blonde asks as she finishes taping up the gauze, so it doesn't move, before moving onto the next one. There is a slight rustle of sheets as what's left of Kira's tail moves.

"You already know it is." She replies with laughter. She then pauses for a brief second as something crosses her mind.

"You and Vi are good, right?" When I was going in and out of consciousness I would hear her yell things. I wasn't sure if it was out of anger or fear at the time." The Tiger asks with concern. She was told what happened from her parents and it started to make sense when she heard Violet basically yelling herself hoarse. After her own bought of anger was she hoping that Elsa's actions haven't destroyed the beautiful relationship that could be with time. She senses a pause in Elsa's movements before she returns to finishing dressing her wounds. Kira's ears go to the side in worry. Did she just strike a nerve?

"We are doing fine. She and I did have a nice long talk thought." She answers as she finally finishes up her tasks with a grimace. All that moving has really made her ribs throb. She gingerly sits down on the edge of the Tiger's bed before she reaches over, using her better side, and affectionately rubs the top of her friend's head. Kira closes her eyes with a purr.

"Good cause I'd have to claw her if she broke your heart." She says jokingly but with a serious undertone to it. She will not stand to see her old friend have her heart broken and will protect her honor in any way. The ice witch gives a soft chuckle as she moves her finger behind a white and black ear.

"I think she already knows."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nessa gives a soft sigh as she stands before the now fully grown lilies Glinda has been so meticulously taking care of. Every year she manages to produce the most beautiful, whitest lilies she has ever seen. Though, that's probably has to do with the magic she uses to promote growth and hardiness.

"It's almost time." She whispers to herself as she grabs the watering can and starts to water the lilies. She took over watering the flowers in the greenhouse today because Glinda has been extremely busy with meetings along with trying to find out who or what caused that explosion at the café in the Emerald City. The dark haired woman can't complain as she finds it soothing especially after all that has happened. She has been severely shaken to the core on almost losing her daughter and her niece in that blast. Nobody could give her any kind of reassurance not even Glinda nor her husband. A lump in her throat forms as she continues to water the lilies. Who would do such a senseless thing? Glinda has told her about the warning Elsa told her and Elphaba. That scares her as well. She didn't want to go through another situation like Morrible but it doesn't look like her nor her entire family has a choice. She doesn't care for the unknown of when, whoever is behind this, will strike. Nessa gives a jump and nearly drops the watering can when something touches her shoulder. She whirls around while gripping the tin can tightly as she is ready to use it as a weapon, just in case it's the enemy coming to attack her. Instead of seeing a crazy eyed person the dark haired woman sees concerned stormy, blue eyes of her husband.

"I thought I'd find you here." He says softly as he reaches forward and carefully takes the watering can out of her hands before setting it on the ground. Nessa swallows hard as she grips her hands together when she loses the watering can. Is she that much of a creature of habit that Fiyero knows exactly where she is when she doesn't tell him where she is going?

"You shouldn't sneak up on me like that." She replies while twisting her foot nervously. Fiyero flashes his signature smirk as he gets closer to her. He knows she would never hurt him if he sneaks up on her.

"Yes, you would have watered me to death." He jokes, trying to crack a smile on her somber looking face. His eyes sparkle when the pink lips curve up into the smile he was looking for. She shakes her head at the lame joke but she will always appreciate how much she tries to make her smile whenever she is feeling down.

"It's possible." Nessa replies with a giggle before she gets close to him and gives him a soft kiss to relay the appreciation she has for him. The Winkie prince returns the kiss while placing his hands on her hips. The two lovers kiss for a couple more seconds before they pull away. She rests her head on his chest while closing her eyes. The smile still plastered on her face. He kisses the top of her head before resting his chin on the dark locks. They stand there in silence just enjoying each other's company.

"I love you." Fiyero whispers to her as he looks down to her. Nessa nuzzles his chest with much love before looking up to him with deep love reflecting in her hazel eyes. She always has been thanking Glinda for years for setting them up. She has never been so happy in her life, though not counting the years with the good witch but it was something that never would have lasted forever. With Fiyero, this will last until the day they die. Hopefully that won't be a long ways off.

"I love you too." She replies before leaning up to kiss him again. The electric feeling that goes between them every time they touch never gets old. Once the two break the kiss Fiyero spots the glistening, white lilies behind his wife. He lets go of her before brushing past her to inspect them. He bends over and carefully hovers his nose above the wet petals. The Winkie prince takes a deep inhale of breath to breath in the scent.

"Glinda always does an amazing job with these flowers." Fiyero states as she stands up. Nessa gives a chuckle as she walks next to him and stares at the lilies with a hidden emotion in her eyes. She remembers when Glinda first started to plant these flowers all those years ago. She couldn't find the good witch anywhere in the palace and anybody she asks couldn't tell her where she was at. So the dark haired woman spent at least two hours running about the palace, worrying for her lover's safety. Finally Nessa, much to her relief, found Glinda getting her hands dirty in the green house planting the bulbs of the white lilies with a tear stained face.

"That's because she cheats with some magic. Though she still is very good without it." She answers with her eyes starting to glimmer the longer she stares at them. With an exhale, she turns her head away and walks away with her hands curled tightly at her sides. Fiyero watches her with a heavy heart. He lightly taps the wooden barrier with his knuckle. He is gathering the courage to ask a question he has been thinking about for a while. He hopes his wife won't take it the wrong way. Nessa carefully pulls a Gilikin rose out of the rose bush and brings it to her nose to smell it.

"Nessa, I-Is it all right if I can come with?" Fiyero asks with some hesitancy in his voice. He knows how sensitive this is for her and it's something he has been building up the confidence for years to ask this seemingly simple question. The dark haired woman lowers the rose with a blink of an eye. She looks to him with a soft exhale. That's a loaded question.

"I would have to ask Glinda first. It's something we both have to agree on." She answers while twirling the stem between her fingers. The left corner of her lip goes up in thought. She wonders if the good witch would be all right with the Winkie prince coming along this year. Truth be told, she doesn't even know if she wants her husband to come with. Fiyero nods his head at this. He is not going to push this subject.

"I understand." He replies as he walks towards his thinking wife. Nessa gives a grateful smile. He has been so understanding and never pushes her into anything she isn't comfortable with.

"Let's go for a stroll." Fiyero suggests as he holds out his hand to her. Nessa's smile gets bigger as she grabs a hold of his hand. A stroll with him sounds lovely and distracting. The two lovers walk towards the entrance of the green house until he lets go of her and opens up the door for her.

"After you, milady." The Winkie prince says with a slight bow to her. The dark haired woman gives a giggle as she walks out of the green house. He has his moments for sure. She gives a pause and turns her head around to stare at the shimmering, white lilies for a couple of seconds. A dark look goes across her face before she exits the building. Fiyero walks after her and quietly closes the door behind him. The white lilies droop a few inches.

**Ok, so it wasn't a happy ending to the chapter but it was a cute interaction between the two lovers. Kira couldn't stay mad at Elsa for too long but she will use it against her, for sure. That won't be later in the story. Hehe. The next chapter will skip ahead to the point where Kira and Elsa are heading to Shiz. Finally! Lol. Then in a couple of chapters two new characters will be introduced into the story. One is going to be the love interest for Kira. She has to have one too. Until next Saturday!**

**DWK**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello all! Welcome to chapter 9 of 'Light of Day'. This long chapter is where Kira and Elsa are beginning the journey to Shiz. The first part is a nice, little, fluffy between Elsa and Violet as they enjoy their last moment together before Elsa is gone for awhile. Then it goes to the families saying goodbye to their respective child. Anyways, read and enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

Violet has a content look on her face while she is lying on a queen sized bed. Her eyes watch her finger lazily make random patterns on the cool back of her girlfriend. Elsa gives a giggle while her skin breaks out in goose bumps at the intimate touch. She adjusts her head on her pillow before reaching over and gently traces the exposed collarbone. The tan skin receives its own set of goose bumps from the combination of Elsa's cool touch and how she is touching her.

"You sure you're ribs are fine?" Violet asks quietly while finally looking up towards the icy, blue eyes. The ice witch stops moving her finger before putting the hand on the tan shoulder and gives a light shove, forcing her onto her back. She then carefully maneuvers herself until her body covers the soldier's naked body and her face hovers above her's. She takes her left hand and slowly traces the scar on the left side of Violet's face. Her momma offered to use her magic to heal the wound and leave no scar but the soldier respectfully declined it. She thought the scar can serve as a reminder of what she almost lost plus Elsa said it would be sexy too. That part she didn't reveal to Glinda as to why she didn't want the scar removed.

"They've been fine for the past week. You going to ask me every time?" The silvery blonde questions with a cock of the head. She gives a soft 'ooh' when hot, callused hands grab her hips and pull her flush against the warm, sweaty body. Violet enjoys the sudden rush of coolness whenever her girlfriend cold touch comes in contact with her body whenever they are making love. It's quite the turn on actually.

"I just want to make sure you're not in any more pain." The soldier replies as she detaches one of her hands from the pale hip before brushing her fingers against the ribs that are now fully healed. Elsa shakes her head slightly but has a smile on her face. It can be cute at how much her girlfriend worries.

"I'm not. You would have noticed." The ice witch shoots back before lowering her head and captures the opening lips to quiet anything she has to say. Violet's fingernails dig into the pale hips when she feels them teasingly roll into her own. She knows how to distract her for sure. The two lovers break apart while icy, blue eyes stare deeply in darken, violet eyes. Her eyes flutter slightly when tan fingers reach up and run through the silvery, blonde locks.

"Vi, this is our last night together before I head to Shiz. I love talking with you but not at this time." Elsa responds as she opens her eyes to look at her girlfriend. Violet bites her bottom lip as she looks away with a heavy heart. She didn't want to be reminded of Elsa leaving the palace for college. She doesn't know how she will fully function without her by her side. She will have to make sure that the worry of the ice witch's safety doesn't affect her mind while on duty. She looks back to see shimmering, icy, blue eyes staring down at her. The soldier feels her heart swell up with love for this gorgeous woman before her. She gives a smirk as she firmly grasps Elsa's hips before thrusting upward of her own. Elsa gives a yelp of surprise when she feels her back hit the cool sheets and a weight on top of her. She blinks her eyes while looking upward to see Violet staring down at her with heavy laden eyes. Her elbows rest above the pale shoulders to support her weight.

"Then let's make the most of it." She replies huskily before she bends her head down and gives her girlfriend a searing kiss. The ice witch can feel her temperature rise the longer the hot lips are on her own. There is nobody else who makes her normally cool body feel like its on fire. She wraps her arms around the tan body with a soft moan. Violet pulls her head away before licking her lips. She will defiantly miss this; touching the cool skin whenever she wanted to.

"I love you."  
Violet colored eyes widen slightly at hearing this sentence being uttered. The soldier sharply looks down with an exhale through her nose. She sees a vulnerability in the icy, blue eyes as Elsa waits to hear a response from her. The silvery blonde swallows hard the longer there is silence between the two of them. She must have said that too soon. Maybe she can back track it to make it seem like something else. She starts to look away with her mind buzzing with excuses already. She feels a couple of fingers touch the side of her face and slowly pushes her head straight. Violet looks down at her with a soft smile.

"I love you too." She whispers with confidence and without hesitancy. She then lowers her head to kiss the ice witch with all the love she has had for her ever since the day she laid eyes on her. A single, happy tear rolls down Elsa's cheek while the two of them continue to kiss. Now she can go to Shiz without the regret of not saying what she wanted to say to Violet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hazel eyes watch a white stub move back and forth with a hint of sadness in them. Today is the day. Her daughter and niece are heading off to her alma mater. She was with Glinda on keeping their children back at the palace. They could learn there as well just like how it was growing up for them. Fiyero, just like how Elphaba had to do with Glinda, talked to her about how good it will be for Kira get out of the palace walls. Plus he said their experiences will not be like how it was for all of them. Nobody will be labeled a wicked witch nor have to go into hiding.

"Mom, you promised you wouldn't cry." Kira says when she noticed the teariness in Nessa's eyes. The dark haired woman chuckles softly as she rubs the top of her daughter's head with much love. The Tiger closes her eyes with a happy purr.

"I think I'm doing better than your father." She replies just as Fiyero gives a very loud sniffle followed by nose blowing. Kira peers around her mother to see her father pulling his handkerchief from his nose. His eyes are already red from all the crying he has done.

"Much better." She agrees with a giggle. She looks back to her mom to see a tear start back down the cheek. Her blue eyes soften before she buries her face into her mom's stomach with a loud purr as she nuzzles the area. She swallows hard when she feels arms wrap around her neck for a hug. She will miss this for sure.

"I'll be back for winter break before you know it." Kira whispers as her own tears start rolling down her muzzle. She uses her tongue to lick them away, her stubby tail flicks at the saltiness of her tears. Nessa gives a sniffle as she leans back but doesn't let go of her daughter just yet. A part of her isn't ready for this. It feels like yesterday when Fiyero brought back a tiny, dirty Cub from his patrol. She feel instantly in love when those big, blue eyes look at her while she was busy cleaning her up. The timidness was replaced with joy and happiness as the baby Kira started to play with the bubbles.

"You take care of each ok? Have each other's back. Something is coming. Be on your guard." She whispers as she affectionately strokes the white and black fur. The patches of fur that were burnt off have finally started to grow out but not as long as the other areas on her body. Kira blinks her eyes in understanding before she closes her eyes and gently places her forehead against her mother's. The dark haired woman smiles as she closes her eyes to soak in her daughter's touch before they part ways. Fiyero gives a choked sob before blowing hard into his handkerchief again.

Elsa gives a watery chuckle as she finally pulls away from a long embrace from her mother but she can still feel the lanky arms still wrapped tightly around her body. Her icy, blue eyes look up to see pride shining in her mother's eyes. She casts a glance to her left to see her momma discreetly drying her eyes. She has promised her daughter she wouldn't cry at her sending off, hard as that may be for Glinda. The good witch likes to think she is doing a good job. She will let Elphaba tell her the truth later.

"Your mother and I are so proud of you. We know you will do just fine." Elphaba speaks for her wife as well because she knows Glinda will not be able to get a tangible sentence. As if on cue, there is a sob followed by a muffled squeak and blubbery then a loud blow of the nose. The ice witch gives a chuckle while she shakes her head slightly. Her momma is a mess right now. The raven haired beauty smirks before she pulls her daughter close to her body again for another hug. Elsa closes her eyes as she revels in her mother's warmth one more time. She will miss this the most. The comfort brought by her touch makes it feels like nothing else in the world can harm her. Her eyes snap open with a sharp exhale when Elphaba begins to whisper to her.

"Trust no one when you get to Shiz. Stay close to Kira. Trust yours and hers instinct. The enemy could be anyone."  
The hold on her body tightens as the green woman gives her this advice. Her throat constricts as she squeezes her eyes tightly. Elphaba doesn't want what happened to her happen to her daughter. If she wasn't so naïve things could possibly have turned out differently. The ice witch nods her head in understanding. It's something she will keep in mind especially after all that went down in the past couple of weeks. Elsa tries not to flinch when she sees the flash of those shiny eyes in her mind. They still haunt her in her dreams, staring at her.

"Now go on. Your carriage is waiting. You don't want to miss orientation." Elphaba speaks up as she reluctantly lets go of her daughter. She knows she will see her again but a part of her can't let go of the image of that little baby with the tuff of platinum blonde hair and sparkly, icy, blue eyes. Tears roll down her cheeks when the ice witch gives her own loving hug. She returns the hug tenfold before sending her off. Elphaba sniffles as she watches Glinda and Elsa embrace each other like it's the last time they will see each other. The good witch kisses the top of her daughter's head with deep love she has for her.

"You be good. Trust your heart. It will lead you in the right direction." Glinda lends Elsa some advice of her own. It's something she has regretted for years. She never listened to it when it was telling her to get off that train and run to the green woman's side, saying the two of them will stick together forever. Things might have turned out differently. The silvery blonde nods her head with determination. She gives her mom one more look before slowly turning away with a single tear running down her cheek. She did much better at not crying then she thought. She can feel a part of her leave her body as she continues to walk towards the carriage. She will never feel whole again until her feet set on the emerald stairs that lead her home and family. Her heard does warm when the ice witch spots a familiar green uniform standing by the carriage talking to Kira. The white Tiger gives a slight nudge to leg before gesturing towards Elsa with her head. She slips quietly into the carriage as Violet turns on her heels with her heart beating faster at seeing her girlfriend standing before her. Her platinum blonde hair is in its usual braid. She only lets her hair down when she is alone with the soldier.

"Hey." Violet greets breathlessly as she continues to stare at the beauty that is Elsa. A blush lightly forms on the porcelain skin at the look of love and admiration reflected in the violet eyes.

"Hey." She replies while playing with the end of her braid. The blush gets darker when there are 'oooohs' coming from the peanut gallery behind them when Violet gets closer to her. That was probably her mom and Fiyero doing that noise. She gives a giggle when there are soft 'ows' followed as their respective partners give them a pinch. How she will sorely miss this. Violet runs her fingers through her dark, chocolate locks.

"I had this speech all prepared but when I saw you …I'm lost for words." The soldier whispers as she just stares at the beauty of her girlfriend. She can't believe how lucky she has been to be able to have Elsa as her own. She will have to send her immense gratitude to Lady Glinda someday. She gave her the nerve to actually speak the feelings Violet had for the ice witch for years.

A chill goes down the left side of her cheek as Elsa affectionately touches her face. Violet eyes lock with icy, blue ones. Her heart swells at the love reflecting in those eyes. She never though she would be so lucky. A lowly soldier dating the beautiful princess. She has only ready those in fairy tales. So this must be her own fairy tale.

"It will be winter break before you know it and I'll be home. I'll write to you." Elsa replies with her throat starting to close up as she is trying to remain all composed and conceal all the emotions that want to spill over. Her breathing hitches when her girlfriend turns her head and places a loving kiss on the palm of her hand.

"My heart won't be complete until you're back in my arms." The soldier responds before kissing the palm of the cool hand again. Tears start to roll down the pale cheeks as the silvery blonde couldn't' hold in the emotions any longer. She closes her eyes when warm fingers gently wipe away the tears off her face.

"It's time, Elsa." Violet finds speaking those words extremely difficult. They almost get stuck in her throat. A part of her wants her girlfriend to stay here but she knows how much Elsa wants to go to Shiz. Get the worldly experience she needs if she ever wants to take over as the next ruler of Oz

"I know." She answers with a shaky exhale. A small smile graces her face when Violet grabs a hold of her hand and assists her up the carriage stares. The ice witch grabs a hold of the side of the door before twisting back towards the dark haired woman. The two of them stare at each other in silence until she bends over and presses her lips against the warm ones. The soldier breathes through her nose as she closes her eyes and eagerly kisses her back. She is trying to sear this kiss into her memory so it can sate her until she is reunited with her girlfriend. The kiss seems like forever until Elsa finally breaks away albeit reluctantly.

"I love you, Violet." She whispers. The soldier gives a watery smile at hearing this. She leans up for one more quick kiss. Just one more. She can't help it. Her girlfriend's touch is intoxicating and addicting.

"I love you too, Elsa." Violet replies. She stares at her for a couple of seconds before baking up so the carriage can finally take off. A tear rolls down her cheek with a sniffle. Time better fly by so she can be reunited with the ice witch. Elsa breathes in deeply before she looks forward to see her entire family watching with various degrees of happiness and sadness on their faces. She tells her self she will be back here before she knows it and will see them all soon. She puts on a happy smile before waving goodbye to them. It's time to start the next part of her journey with the good and bad thrown into it.

**On the way they go! Onto Shiz where they will get an education and drama. The next chapter will be Elsa and Kira settling into their rooms at Shiz. Then a new character will be introduced into the next chapter along with a one shot story of that character, written by the lovely Varia. It's her creation. **** anyways…I'll see you all next week. Until then!**

**DWK**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello all! Welcome to chapter 10 of 'Light of Day'. This chapter is Kira and Elsa. It's about them getting their room at Shiz and Kira gives Elsa a little talking to. She needs a little cheering up and I thought it would be a nice chapter to show off the friendship that the two have. Anyways, read and enjoy!**

**Chapter 10**

A door slowly creaks open to a room which is slowly followed by an impatient sigh coming from the space between the door and the doorframe. Kira suddenly busts into the room with a flick of her ears.

"Afraid someone is going to pop out and scare us?" She asks as she stops in the middle of the room to take in her surroundings. There is a reason why she went in first just in case what she just said is true and there is an assassin in their room. She will not let what happened at the café happen here. The Tiger will protect Elsa from any harm. Her sky, blue eyes swivel around to see a vanity set on the farthest wall. Her nose twitches slightly. Her friend can have that for sure. She doesn't preen over herself like Elsa does and she has more hair, so to speak. As she is noticing the dark mahogany cabinets set to the right side of the room a few feet from one of the four poster beds does Elsa finally make her way into the room with a huff. She is resisting throwing a snowball at that big head.

"No, somebody was just impatient to get in." She replies as she closes the door behind her. She sees their luggage has arrived safely as they sit neatly by the wall a few feet from her.

"Ooooh….this one is mine." Kira claims the bed on the left with her bubbled tail wiggling. She gives a purr as she bounces over to it and jumps onto the light grey coverings. Elsa gives a wince as she hears the bed give a painful groan at the sudden weight being thrown upon it. She thinks the white Tiger forgets now and again that she isn't a Cub anymore.

"I'm just so happy we are roommates." She says as she watches her companion roll around on the bed with a happy giggle. Something tells her parents influenced that but the silvery blonde won't complain about it this time. She wouldn't know what she would do if she just got a random person with her. She might be suspicious if that person rooming with her might have ulterior motives. Anybody here might try and bring them harm or might be part of whatever sent that hooded person to her. A frown appears on her face as she walks towards the double pane window. Did she do the right thing by leaving the safety of her parents and family? Will she be able to handle whatever is thrown at her by the hands of evil? Elsa gives a heavy sigh as she stops before the window and stares out of it. Kira blinks her eyes when she sees a puff of her breath coming out of her nostrils. That only happens when Elsa is sad or depressed about something. The air will always get colder and frost will soon appear on everything. She rolls onto her stomach with her ears to the side in concern. She sees the frost starting to creep into the corners of the window already.

"Having second thoughts already?" She asks as she stares at the back of her friend. She wonders what is going through the platinum blonde's head. Elsa turns towards her with a hand under chin and a faraway look in her eyes. Violet has told the Tiger, in confidence, that Elsa hasn't been getting much sleep ever since the attack. Is there something from that day that is still haunting her?

"A little bit. We don't have the protection both our parent gave us when we lived at the palace. What protection do we have here if we are attacked?" She ponders as she looks to her old friend. Is she strong enough in her own powers to defend herself, Kira or innocent people caught in the fray? It's clear that she doesn't because the Tiger nearly died and people were killed from the previous attack while she watched on helplessly. The ice witch grimaces when the flash of the glowing eyes appear in her mind. They still haunt her every now and again. She thinks it something that will stick with her for the rest of her life. Kira's ears go flat against her head at sensing the fear and depression surrounding her friend. How long has she been hiding this from everybody? Elsa seemed very intent and confident on going to Shiz. Now she seems small and afraid. A claw carefully hooks into the pillow that is resting on the bed. Time to knock some sense into her friend.

"Elsa."

Elsa looks up from the ground to see what the Tiger wants but is greeted with a pillow slamming into her face. She stumbles back with a muffled 'ack'. The pillow falls to the ground to reveal a determined white Tiger. Her tiny tail wiggling back and forth, losing some of the fierceness she is supposed to be projecting.

"I will protect you. No harm will befall on you here. I promise you this." Kira promises with the fierceness her body language isn't showing. Her claw pokes out as she digs into the carpet. She will always have her friend's back no matter what. She will make sure that she gets through the next four years from any harm, mental or physical. It's something she promised Violet too. The Tiger takes a step forward and pokes Elsa in the stomach.

"Now you dreamed of going to Shiz for years. Don't let fear and doubt plague you to keep you from your destiny." She finishes with fire flaming in her sky, blue eyes. Her whiskers twitch as Elsa just stares at her with slightly wide eyes. A smile then graces the pale face at the little impassioned speech she just heard. The white Tiger would be a good leader herself. Maybe she would take up the mantel of Captain of the Gale Force. Her rallying speeches ranging out to pull the troops together for a victory in battle. Kira blinks her eyes when the young woman bends her knees until icy, blue eyes meet sky, blue ones. Elsa reaches forward until her cool touch rests on top of the white fur.

"Our destiny. We are in this together." She replies as she affectionately rubs the fur. Kira's eyes soften at hearing this. Best friends through thick and think, nothing will ever tear them apart. She gives a loud purr before leaning forward and licks the pale cheek. The platinum blonde gives a chuckle at the loving gesture before she rests her forehead against the warm, fuzzy head with a soft smile. She wouldn't know where she would be without her best friend by her side. The unwavering rock that has always been under her feet since the day they meet. She always instilled confidence whenever Elsa was in doubt and no matter what always had her back, just like she does with the white Tiger. Kira gives a deep purr as she nuzzles her friend with love. She knows the two of them have an unbreakable bond forged in their younger years. This is their journey and they will walk to their future together.

"I love you, Elsa." She whispers as she opens her eyes to see deep love looking back at her. It's nice to know that she has somebody by her side that will never leave and walk with her wherever she goes.

"I love you too, Kira." Elsa replies as she rubs the silky, white fur. The two friends stare at each other both giving a giggle. It's nice to hear those words once and awhile. An affirmation that they feel the same way about each other.

"I'll start to unpack." The silvery blonde whispers before she stands up, her fingers still touching the Tiger's head. Kira gives a nod while rubbing her head against the cool palm. She will help Elsa in a couple of minutes as she just wants to take in her surroundings for a little bit longer. She walks away and jumps on the bed she has already claimed as her own. She kneads the extremely soft mattress. There must be goose feathers stuffed in here.

"These beds remind me of home." Kira points out as she looks to her left. She blinks her eyes as her bottom jaw drops slightly when she watches the ice witch carefully undoing the braid her hair is in. She has never, in her life, seen Elsa with her hair down at all. It's usually up in a bun or a braid. Her eyes watch the platinum blonde hair cascade over the shoulders and it looks like it's sparkling as the light shines from the window. It bounces slightly before taking form with a slight wave to it. Kira knew Elsa is very beautiful but with her hair down she is gorgeous. It frames her face the right way and softens up the edges of her face. She is pretty sure if she was human her face would be flushed right now. The ice witch gives a satisfied sigh as she starts to run her fingers through her hair. She is starting to find having her hair up all the time a bit annoying especially since Violet has said she enjoyed seeing her hair down. She turns around to see the Tiger staring at her stupidly along with her jaw almost hitting the bed.

"What's with the look on your face?" She asks as she walks towards their luggage so she can unpack their items and clothing. Kira quickly licks the drool off her muzzle when she realizes it's been forming on her lips for the past couple of minutes. Violet is lucky to have such a gorgeous woman to be her girlfriend. She would give a run for her money for Elsa's affection if she was into humans and women.

"I don't think I've ever seen you with your hair down. You look stunning." She answers truthfully. Elsa's face reddens until she is almost a shade of purple at the compliment. Having her hair up always served as a convenience to keep it out of the way while she had or training or busy doing homework. Now that she is out of that type of environment she feels like she can let her hair down more often, so to speak.

"Thank you." The ice witch replies with a smile while she bends down and opens up a pale, pink luggage curtsey of her mother. The redness of her face hasn't gone away just yet. She digs through the times to grab a green, silk back and pulls it out with a slight smirk. She looks to her left to see the Tiger burying her face into the pillow with her stubby tail wigging fiercely.

"Hey, why don't you help and put these away in the bathroom." She orders as she tosses the bag expertly, hitting a patch of fur on Kira's hind leg. She makes a noise as she lifts her head off the pillow before craning her neck around to see the silky, green bag lying by her leg. Her whiskers twitch slightly as she doesn't want to leave her feather like bed but the Tiger guesses the sooner the unpacking is done the sooner she can roll around in the luxurious bed. It almost rivals the ones back home.

"All right." She agrees as she reaches over and delicately picks up the back between her teeth. She pounces off the bed and makes her way to a door she thinks is the bathroom. The bag swings back and forth as she continues her walk, oblivious to everything around her. When Kira gets to the door she reaches up to the silver knob and twists it. The door swings open and the Tiger peeks in to see what's in it.

"Hey Kira…"  
Kira's ears twitch before she looks behind her to see what Elsa wants. Her eyes widen when an extremely huge snowball hits her as a mischievous cackle fills the room.

**I thought ending this scene similar to that little commercial where Anna throws the snowball at Elsa then Elsa chases her with the big snowball. I couldn't resist doing it. Of course, Kira didn't throw a snowball at her but a pillow. Same thing! Lol. I hope you all liked this chapter. Next chapter, will I introduce the character Varia created. You will all like the character very much and is very unique. Hehe. Anyways, till next week!**

**DWK**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello all! Welcome to an early update of Light of Day! This chapter finally introduced a new character and somebody can finally stop being impatient. You know who you are. Lol. This character I didn't create. The lovely Varia created this character and I really liked it. There is a back story that I will update this weekend, which I didn't write at all. Varia did that as well. So besides the intro of this character, it's set a couple of days after Elsa and Kira left. There is a reason for it. Rain makes an appearance as well. Anyways, read and enjoy!**

**Chapter 11**

Glinda gives a heavy sigh as she stares at the many book titles gracing the spines of the books resting on the many shelves before her. She rubs her weary eyes when everything is starting to blue together. She doesn't know how long she has been looking for the right book that will help her investigation in finding out who is behind the attack. She blinks her eyes when she hears quick pitter pater of feet followed by a quiet, mischievous snicker. The good witch takes a step back from the books before turning around with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"Hello?" Glinda calls out as she starts to walk down the path with the back of her hairs standing up. She doesn't like the eerie feeling washing over her. She gives a slight gasp when that same noise, now, come from behind her. She whirls around with frost gracing her finger tips as she is ready for any kind of sneak attack by whoever is stalking her. Her eyes narrow greatly as, yet again, there is nobody behind her. Her eyes move to the left when she hears feet slowly sneaking up behind her. The ice starts to form more on her fingers as she is ready to go on the offensive. She whirls around again with an ice ball formed and ready to be fired.

"Huh?"

Glinda juts out her lip as she lowers the hand with the ice in it. She is now starting to get irritated at the game that is being played here. As she is busy looking ahead with a frustrated noise escaping her lips; behind her sits Xander, the son of Ares and Rain. The first of his kind, reviving an ancient species: a Wolger. He is the perfect blend of his parents. His body is thick yet slim, his muscles shimmers under the black pelt that is covered in orange stripes. His slightly bushy tail swishes back and forth silently while his usually silver eyes are a bright green, reflecting the mischievousness he is feeling right now. His eyes change colors to reflect the mood he is in. His ears twitch as he keeps watching Glinda trying to figure out who is messing with her. He guesses it's time to reveal himself.

"Hi Aunt Glinda!"

Rain's ears go flat against her head when she hears Glinda give a loud shriek followed by a loud boom. The stacks of books rattle while the couch she is laying on starts to shake for a couple of seconds. Her green eyes watches a white cloud of ice dust slowly roll out from the stacks. She shakes her head as she knows whatever her son did definitely deserved it. He can be too much of a trickster for his own good. The Wolf's ears twitch when she hears a soft groan by her belly. Her eyes soften when she stares at her sleeping daughter. The second Wolger in existence. She looks more like Ares but still has some of the Wolfish features. Her fur is pure white but the end of her tail has grey stripes going around her tail like a raccoon. Her golden eyes are hidden beneath her closed eyelids. She is only a couple months old but growing strong each and every day. Her mind drifts away for a brief moment. Xander was supposed to be on his way to Shiz as well but they side track to the Emerald City after news reached Ares about the attack along with his sister and Elsa being caught in the blast. They just missed them as they already left for Shiz when they finally arrived. They will get their chance to see them once they drop their son off at Shiz to start his education.

Speaking of….Rain looks up when she hears multiple coughs coming towards the two of them. She shakes her head slightly while suppressing an amused grin that is trying to worm onto her face. She sees Xander walking out of the stacks with his black fur covered in a thin layer of white ice dust. Right behind him is Glinda coughing in a hand while waving the other one around to get rid of the lingering ice dust out of the air.

"I'm sorry Aunt Glinda." The Wolger apologizes sheepishly as he looks up to her with an apologetic look in his eyes. Glinda looks down at him with a soft chuckle He looks like a ghost with all the white dust on him.

"It's all right, Xander." As she rubs his head before starting to wipe the dust off his body. Rain shakes her head slightly.

"Next time you'll learn not to sneak up on people especially one who knows magic." She chides her son gently. He gives a slight snort before he shakes his body to get rid of the excess ice dust that is still on his fur. His eyes shift back to green as he happily pants.

"It's more fun."

She rolls her eyes before motioning him to come closer to her. Glinda smiles as he almost bounces his way towards his mother and sister. She watches on as Rain tenderly dusts off any remaining ice dust off his fur. Her heat begins to ache as she continues to watch the two interact. She already misses Elsa dearly and it's only been one day. She doesn't know how she will make it to winder break without seeing her daughter. Maybe she will have to visit Shiz before then. Make it seem like she is on official business so Elsa doesn't think she is just checking up on her. Tears start to shimmer in the good witch's eyes when she sees Xander affectionately licks his mother's cheek.

The door to the library creeks open and Elphaba slowly walks in. She stops a few feet in before quietly clearing her throat to get her wife's attention. Upon hearing this from behind her, Glinda turns around to see the green woman standing before her with a soft smile on her face. The good witch gives an internal sigh of relief at seeing Elphaba has returned from her recon mission safe and sound. She left not soon after their daughter's departure. She still has old contacts, from when she on the run, that could possible help them in finding out any information on who was behind the attack.

"Elphie." Glinda greets as she makes her way towards her waiting wife. Xander's ears twitch when hears the name being uttered. He turns around, so rapidly that Rain feels a creak in her neck. His eyes sparkle greatly as he watches the two women kiss. To say he is happy to be able to see Elphaba before he heads to Shiz is an understatement.

"Elphie!" He yips before prancing happily over towards the green woman. Glinda gives a smirk as she backs away to let him have a proper greeting to his godmother. Her brown eyes shimmer as she goes down to her knees and engulfs him in a tight hug.

"Hey kid." She greets into his ear while rubbing his back. The Wolger gives a purr before licking one of her cheeks in greeting. His tail thumping wildly on the ground. She is happy to be able to see him before he leaves as well. He nuzzles her neck with much love while she continues to hold him. She notices lingering ice dust on the side of his neck.

"What is this white stuff on your neck?" Elphaba questions as she dusts it off and inspects the flecks on her fingertips. It has a cool feel to it. Xander looks down sheepishly while scuffing his paw on the ground as Glinda starts chuckling. It's kind of funny now after the fact.

"I-I scared Aunt Glinda." He mumbles as his eyes return to the silver color. He ears go to eh side as he waits to hear the reprimanding from her. They go straight up when he hears laughter as the good witch tells her how he looked like a ghost covered in all the ice dust.

"Not what you were expecting, huh?" The green witch asks as she reaches up and starts to rub the top of his head with good nature in her voice. Crystal, blue eyes narrow greatly when she notices a hold on her wife's shirt. A spot on her rib cage, revealing green skin. It's the perfect size for a dagger to slide into her flesh. It looks like the blond has to have a private conversation with her wife. She gently clears her throat to break up the reunion. Silver and brown eyes look up to her with curiosity to see what she wants.

"Xander, I'm going to borrow your godmother for a couple of minutes, ok?" Glinda says while trying to remain neutral, best not to jump to conclusions when there could be a simple explanation for the hole. His whiskers twitch before he slowly retracts from the lanky arms and pads over to his family while Glinda grabs a hold of one of the green hands and escorts Elphaba out of the library, making sure the door is closed.

"How was your recon?" The good witch asks casually turning her full attention to her wife. Elphaba rubs her arm while giving a heavy sigh. Glinda didn't like how heavy that sigh was. There would be no good news in this conversation.

"All of my contacts are dead, murdered I believe." The raven haired beauty starts off, making blonde eyebrows twitch at hearing this. How can she be so sure that every single one of the contacts was murdered? Things can happen in the past couple of decades. The green lips twitch slightly as Elphaba starts to explain what happened while her mind flashes with eyes looking up at her with the look of fear. Whoever it was made sure that their bodies were in plain sight for her to find as if sending a warning, a warning she didn't heed. She finally found one that was actually alive but their conversation didn't last long nor did it go anywhere important because he was quickly dispatched by a well thrown dagger, right into his skull. Then while she was watching in shock one of those daggers embedded right into her rib cage, piercing her lung. While she was recovering and let her body slowly heal the injuries a hooded figure melted out of the shadows with another dagger gleaming in the sunlight that streamed through the broken window. The raven haired beauty's heart was pounding hard in her chest with each step the hood figure came closer to her. This has to be the same hooded figure Elsa was talking about. Her blood froze in her veins when a dark voice comes out from the darken hood.

"It's not time for the reveal yet. Soon everything will come crumbling down and you cannot protect the ones you love."

Then there is a flash and a sharp pain in her chest followed by darkness. When she finally came to all her injuries have healed and it was the dead of night.

Glinda looked highly disturbed once her wife has finished her story. Whoever this is; is way ahead of them in everything. They have taken out anybody who could have information for them plus the wanted to send a message that they are not safe. She could have lost the love of her life and not even have known until days later.

"IT's a good thing that you modified that potion all those years ago otherwise I'd be dead." Elphaba points out but it only deepens the frown on the good witch's face. Grey eyes look to her and she can see the fear in them.

"That's not very comforting, Elphie." Glinda whispers with a quivering voice. It feels like the world is start to cave in as she almost lost the two most important people in the world to this mysterious figure and they are no closer to finding out who they are or what their motives are. It's all finally getting to her. The raven haired beauty is swift in her actions when she sees the anxiety starts to really hit her wife. She wraps her arms around the wheezing woman and pulls her flush against her body while running her fingers through the golden locks. She then presses her lips on top of her head while squeezing her eyes tightly. She is extremely thankful that she can heal from any injury otherwise her body would still be next to her dead contact.

"I love you, Glin." Elphaba whispers with a comforting tone in her voice to try and calm Glinda down. It must have worked because the ragged breathing has slowed down and seems to even out. The blonde sniffles as she looks to her with shimmering, crystal blue eyes.

"I love you too, Elphie." Glinda responds before getting on her tippy toes to press her lips on the green ones. She needs some more physical reassurance from her wife. The green woman kisses her back with all the love she has for her. The good witch eventually breaks the kiss before patting her on the shoulder. She needs some time to process all of this. Elphaba cocks her head to the side in questioning.

"I'm going to go to the greenhouse. I need time to let this all sink in, ok?" She says quietly. A smile worms on her face as she watches a green hand grab the hand on the shoulder and gracefully pulls the palm of her hand to the green lips for an affectionate kiss. The raven haired beauty completely understands this. Her wife needs to decompress from learning all of this and gardening always helps.

"Ok, I'll be here in the library. Xander is probably getting impatient." Elphaba replies. Glinda starts to give a giggle but is cut off by green lips capturing her pink ones. The two women keep kissing until neither one could be. Elphaba then silently nudges her wife away so she can do what she needs to do. Her soulful, brown eyes watch her backside until it disappears around the corner. With a sharp breath, she turns to the door and makes sure she looks happy before walking in. She is halted immediately by Xander sitting before her with is tail moving a mile a minute. His eyes now back to a bright green when he sees it's the green woman before him. She gives a chuckle before rubbing behind his ear.

"You finished all your books?" She asks while he cocks his head to the side with a loud, happy pant. He nods his head. She gives a slight smirk. She shouldn't be surprised that he has. He is a very proficient reader.

"Let's go pick out some more for Shiz. You can take as many as you like." Elphaba says to him. He gives a yip before jumping to his paw. He starts to go to the stacks with his tail high in the air.

"Awesome!"

Her eyes glimmer greatly as she wishes she has his youthful enthusiasm but what little she had died when she found out what the Wizard is really like. She hopes he never loses it like she did. The Wolger pokes his head out of the stacks with his tongue hanging on the outside of his jaw.

"Elphie, come on!"

Elphaba blinks her eyes before smiling and walks after him. She needs the distraction after the couple of days she had. She will try to forget the foreboding warning for at least a couple of hours before she has to really think that all of this happiness will soon end.

**I hope you all like this chapter and the introduction of Xander. He will pop in the next chapter along with the intro of two more characters; one will be a minor character. It starts off with Elsa's class and goes on from there. Hehe. Anyways, I will see you all in the next chapter. Until then! **

**DWK**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello all and Welcome to chapter 12 of 'Light of Day'! This is Elsa's official first day at Shiz and there is two introduction to new characters in this story. One major and one minor. This is a short AN as I really don't have anything else to say except this chapter is dedicated to one of my boys, who I took care of as a CNA, who passed away this morning. He will be sorely missed. Anyways, read and enjoy.**

**Chapter 12**

Goosebumps break out on Elsa's skin as the shriek of chalk being written on the chalkboard echoes in the room. It's one of the few things she can't stand to hear. Maybe it stems from the fact Kira would always dragged her claws on the chalkboards, when they had tutoring together back at the palace, just to watch her squirm. She would get back at the Tiger by throwing big snowballs at her to get her to stop. Another shriek pulls her out of her memories and back to the present with noisy chalk. Can't the teacher make it not do that horrible noise? Out of the corner of her eyes, she notices a Black Bear's ears twitch uncomfortably as the chalk makes another squeak. She is glad to know she isn't the only one who feels that this noise is one of the most skin crawling noises to be heard in all of Oz. Thankfully, the noise finally stops as a slender hand places the white stick on the grooved ledge as the teacher finishes writing on the chalkboard. Icy, blue eyes read what is written on the board.

_Ozian History. Miss Rena._

Her eyes then move to the right to silky, light, brown hair swishing in its ponytail as Miss Rena turns around to face her class. She is wearing a simple blue, long sleeved dress that goes down to her knees. It does not show off the sun kissed tone she has hiding under her clothing. Her eyes sweep over the class to see how many students she has this year. She pauses for a brief second when she lands on Elsa. Her light, pink lips curve up slightly. She has heard that the daughter of Glinda the Good would be attending Shiz but to have her attend her class, it's a bit of an honor. Miss Rena gives a silent chuckle at the curious looks appearing the silver blonde's face. It's not the first nor will be the last. She is unique in a way. She sees more of her students give various degrees of curiosity or eyes not connecting with her eyes. The light in the room brightens up and lights up the color of her eyes. The one of the left is a beautiful, green-yellow hazel color and the one on the right is a brilliant, light blue. She gives a chuckle as she walks to her desk and sits on the edge of it.

"You all have noticed my eyes by now." Miss Rena responds to all the stares she is receiving while she folds her hands and rests them on her lap. Some of her students look away uncomfortably and others squirm but a few keep eye contact with her, waiting to learn why her eyes are two different color. Elsa and the Black Bear being among them.

"It's called heterchromin. I was born with two different colored eyes. I'll tell you, it's a great conversation start." Miss Rena jokes slightly, breaking the tension that has settled in the room, earning a few chuckles from her student body. Her unique eyes sweep around with a warm smile on her lips. This will be a good year. She can feel it in her bones.

"Now, today will be a relaxed day as it's your first week of College and I want you all to get acclimated without worrying about getting homework done but after this week I will put you through your paces. I expect the best from all of you as you will expect the best from me. You may hate me once it happens but I do it because I want you to succeed and bring out the potential in all of you. When you graduate from here know I will watch on with much pride because I know you all worked so hard to get to that point."  
This is the speech she gives her students every year. She has been called a hard ass by her former students she has bumped into over the years but they also expressed the appreciation for what she has done for them. She just wants to see her students to succeed and sometimes will take some students under her wing. Miss Rena twists her foot on the floor.

"There will be a big project that you will have to do that will be due at the end of the year and you will have a partner to do it with." She clasps her hands with a giggle.

"Now to break the ice with your fellow students. I want you to find your partner and get to know them. Now go and mingle. You have the rest of the class to do so." She finishes as she makes the shoo motion with her hands to get the students out of their seats. Her unique eyes sparkle as she watches them get out of their seats, albeit with some reluctance. Miss Rena found this the best way to get her students too comfortable around each other to which opens up the room for more debates and passion flowing through them. She casts a glance towards Elsa before heading to her seat and starts to pull out a pen.

Elsa swallows a bit as she looks around slightly but the aura of Glinda the Good surrounds her and people are intimidated by that. She gives an inhale of breath as she is going to have to break the ice herself and go to people instead of waiting for them to come to her. She twists to the right to stand up but comes face to face with honey colored eyes.

"Uh…"

The ice witch leans back to see the Black Bear, who was also irritated by the chalk screeching, standing before her; far too close for her comfort. She can see the excitement in his honey colored eyes. His ears wiggle while he remains inside her personal space.

"Hi! I'm Balian." He introduced himself as he holds out one of his paws to her. She blinks her eyes slightly as she stares at his paw for a second before remembering her manners.

"Elsa." She replies as she grasps his paw to start their hand shake. She winches softly when he accidentally squeezes her hand just a bit too hard as they shake. He must have heard it because he quickly lets go of her hand with a soft rumble along with an apologetic snort.

"I'm sorry! My mom says I never learned to control my strength." The Black Bear apologizes as he flops his behind onto the floor and looks down with slight dejection. He is thinking she won't be his friend now. An endearing smile worms its way onto her face as he gives a slight moan and lightly taps the floor with his claws, waiting to hear a response.

"I had that issue too but with my magic." Elsa replies, watching his ears perk up at the word magic. His honey colored eyes sparkle happily. He loves magic. Sometimes performing witches and wizards would perform in his town for a couple of days and he would go to every show. Balian would never get tired of seeing the same thing.

"You know magic? That's awesome. I love magic!" He replies enthusiastically, his tiny tail wiggling feverishly. Elsa gives a chuckle as she leans back in her chair when he continues to babble on about magic. He reminds her of Xander especially with the babbling. She can already tell that the two of them will get along just fine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two stuck together through the rest of class before heading to their other classes until lunch time where they met up again in the lunch hall and got their food while talking about their classes. Elsa paid for both of their lunches while he stood on his hind legs and took both of their trays to carry. He almost looked like a body guard as she walks behind her, following her to a table.

"You didn't have to pay for me." Balian says sheepishly as he looks down to her. His parents aren't exactly wealthy but he has enough money to get by. The ice witch looks up to him with a soft smile. He is adorable despite towering over her, by about a foot, when on his hind legs. 

"Don't think about it too much. That's what friends do." She replies. His ears twitch at hearing the word 'friend' before giving off a goofy grin. He can't believe he already made a friend. His parents will be so happy when he writes to them. She reaches up and touches his arm before looking ahead. She looks around and spots the familiar white fur of Kira. She is listening to an animatedly talking Xander as he is talking about his first time in his magic class.

"Ah…there they are. Come on Bal, I'll introduce you to everybody." She says as she walks head. Balian looks to where she is walking but slows down when his eyes set on Kira. His heart starts to thump fast at the beauty that is the white Tiger. Those gorgeous, sky, blue eyes show off pride at hearing how enthused her nephew is about being at Shiz and learning about magic. He has never seen a fine Animal in his life.

"Bal, come on."  
He flicks his ears at hearing Elsa calling out to him. He gives a sheepish look as he lumbers over to the three of them. He didn't realize he has spaced out and stopped walking too.

"I'm coming." The Black Bear replies as he makes his way towards the table. Elsa gives a slight smirk as she turns back to her two friends. Xander cocks his head to the side, his eyes silver as he watches Balian come up from behind Elsa and carefully puts the trays on the table. He looks a little nervous as he scratches behind his ear. Kira looks more suspicious as she eyes him carefully. He might be the enemy and trying to get close to them especially Elsa.

"Kira, Xander. This is Balian. I met him in my history class." The silvery blonde introduced the shifting Black Bear behind her. Xander gives a purr before reaching over the table with his paw out to him. He is more than excited to meet new people and new Animals. Balian's eyes sparkle at this and quickly reach over to shake his paw while Kira remains stoically cool.

"Nice to meet you, Xander."  
"Nice to meet you too, Balian. I'm pleased to meet you." The Wolger says as they retract their paws. Xander nudges his aunt when she doesn't properly greet him. Her whiskers twitch as she barely holds out her paw to him.

"Nice to meet you." The white Tiger mumbles as she weakly shakes his paw. She flicks her ears when Elsa sends her a slightly irritated look as she saw how Kira is treating her new friend. The two of them will be talking about this later. Sensing the growing awkwardness around the table Xander clears his throat as he wiggles his tail. The chairs by Elsa and Balian scoot back so they could sit down. Honey colored eyes widen at seeing magic being performed, as simple as it was.

"Why don't you rest your paws and sit so you can enjoy your food?" Xander suggests to the two of them before using one of his claws to poke at fruit and casually puts it in his jaws. Balian stares at him while sitting down while Elsa is having a silent conversation with Kira.

"You know magic?"

Xander's eyes start to turn green when he hears the awe in the Black Bear's voice. Like a snake, he slithers under the table and pops up in the seat next to Balian with his tongue happily hanging out of his jaws. He can already see that the two of them will have a beautiful relationship.

**I hope you all will like Balian. I figured since I have already used the wolf and tiger a lot already that it was time to switch it up with a completely different animal, so that's where the Black Bear comes in. Next chapter will time lapse to a couple of months later and still stay at Shiz. Until next week!  
DWK**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello all and Welcome to chapter 13 of 'Light of Day!" We skip a couple of months ahead, about four months to be exact. It's starts out with Kira and Elsa then Balian and Xander soon follow. I won't say much about this chapter because you need to see what is going to happen. Hehe. Read and Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13**

Over the next couple of months the four of them hung out together on a regular basis. Balian and Xander have already formed a tight, close relationship, with the young Wolger always performing some type of magic for him for both of their enjoyment. Elsa has formed a brotherly relationship with the Black Bear, telling him he is the brother she never had while he said she is the human sister he always wanted. It makes the both chuckle every time they say it. Kira has the coolest friendship out of the three of them. She still doesn't trust him at all the while trying to ignore any attraction she has to him. He is strong, energetic, very thoughtful, and protective of all three of them. Hell, he threatened a couple of bullies for making fun of Xander just last week. He grabbed them by the scruff of their shirts and dangled them a few feet off the ground while saying the next time he catches them bullying Xander again he will make sure it will never happen anymore. Then while they scurry off to change their pants his demeanor changed to an embarrassed, shy Bear and asked if that was too much.

Balian has confessed to Elsa that he really likes the white Tiger more than just friends but doesn't know how to ask because he is afraid of being shot down. He isn't naïve to her frigidness but it hasn't deterred him the slightest. The ice witch vowed to help him win over her friend's affections, as hard as that will be right now because she is filled with so much mistrust even though it's been quiet since the attack. Her parents have even reassured her that nothing will happen but reminded her to be alert for anything. Elsa doesn't think the Balian is part of the evil side. The Bear apologizes when he humps into inanimate objects.

"You know this peace and quiet won't last, right?" Kira's voice pierced through the thought bubble the silvery blonde had forming in her mind. She gives a slightly frustrated sigh when the peace they had settled into was shaken up by this statement. They were sitting by the pond that resides on the grounds at Shiz, enjoying the scenery. That's a new record for her friend about not talking how their lives will be disrupted soon by the big bad that will appear. One whole day. Elsa knows that it will happen; she still hasn't forgotten those words spoken to her by that hooded figure but she tries not to let it creep into her mind every day nor they need to talk about it every single day.

"Yes Kira, I know." Elsa replies back in a tone to tell her not to continue on with that train of though. The white ears twitch while the white Tiger plucks at the grass with her paws wisely keeping her jaws closed. She doesn't want to get into an argument with her best friend on a beautiful day like today. The sun's rays perfectly hit the silvery blonde's hair making it sparkle like diamonds in the sky. Her tiny tail starts to wiggle slightly. Maybe it's time to change the subject.

"Your hair is especially sparkly today." She points out, hoping it would improve the cool atmosphere between them. The ice witch blinks her eyes before she grabs some of her hair and looks at it. She gives a giggle as she can see what the Tiger means. She actually uses a little bit of ice magic to make it shine like this. It's just for show and she likes how it makes her hair look.

"I actually use some magic. I put a very thin layer of ice on my hair to make it shiny and still let my hair be in its natural form." Elsa confesses what she has been doing for years. Kira cocks her head to the side with a 'hmm'. She didn't know that. She just thought her friend just had a really good conditioner but in reality it was magic. The Tiger gives a nudge with a purr.

"Using magic for yourself. I like it."

Elsa just gives a smirk while the Tiger rests her head on her lap and closes her eyes. Her icy, blue eyes soften at this while she starts to pet the top of her head. She is just trying to enjoy the quiet period they have before the chaos will ensue, whenever that will happen. She looks over the white Tiger's body and muses at how well her fur has come back in after having the burns on her body. She, honestly, didn't think it would come back all the way just because how severe the burns were. Her fingers pass through the lushest fur with a hint of tears in her eyes. She is thankful that she didn't lose her best friend.

"Kira! Elsa!"

Two sets of blue eyes look to the right to see Balian and Xander running towards them, both with baskets swinging from their jaws. Kira flicks her ears as she pulls her head off the comfy lap and sits up with a huff. She doesn't like that their time is interrupted. Elsa waves to the two of them with a big smile on her face. She is happy to see that Xander and Balian bonded so well. They went on a foraging mission to get fresh fruit. The Black Bear boasts about how he can find them anywhere. They must have been successful just by the pep in their step. Xander skids in front of them before setting his basket down in front of them. It is overflowing with fresh berries of various kinds followed by some bright, red apples.

"Look at what Balian found! His nose is amazing!" Xander tells them with his eyes a bright green. He was amazed at how fast the Black Bear found the berries on ground. He also explained about each berry in detail. He spoke about the what kind of flavors they would have and what kind of texture it would be like when eaten plus which ones were poisonous or have some kind of medicinal properties. Balian looked embarrassed at hearing the Wolger boast about his knowledge. He gets his basket down, revealing its full of fresh honey combs.

"Well, he helped out. He used his magic to protect me from bee stings when I found a hive." Balian points out as he nudges both baskets towards Kira and Elsa. He and Xander already gorged themselves on the fruit and some honey combs before they wanted to give the rest to the two of them.

"Look at you two, working together." Elsa compliments while reaching forward and snatches one of the juicy looking apples. The Black Bear looks expectantly to the white Tiger, hoping that this will thaw the frigidness she has towards him. Xander watches Kira stare at the food with suspicion before reaching forward to hook a berry with her claw. His ears flick in irritation. The ice witch notices spots of read appearing in the green irises and looks to where the Wolger is staring at. She gives a soft sigh at the familiar look gracing her best friend's face. She still doesn't understand why the white Tiger stills holds onto the idea Balian is part of whatever evil is out there and is going to hurt them eventually.

"Yeah…good job." Kira replies flatly while she pops the berry into her mouth. The Black Bear's ears droop down at hearing the disinterest in her voice. He was really hoping it would work and maybe see him in a different light. Balian looks down dejectedly with a huff. It was like a knife piercing his heart. He never felt like this before. Now he wants to leave to wallow in his sadness. Elsa and Xander could see the pain displayed on his face.

"I'm going to go I ate too much honey." Balian replies before he turns to lumber away to go and think about what he has done wrong. Xander watches his friend walk away with his tail flicking, each flick giving off a small spark. He still can't believe his aunt is treating their friend with the cold shoulder. He never thought she'd act like this to anyone. His eyes shift to a deep red as he resists the urge to slam his tail onto the ground. He doesn't want Elsa caught in the cross fire.

"Here I thought Elsa was the ice queen." The Wolger hisses before running off to go after Balian. Elsa blinks her eyes at hearing that but she doesn't take offense to it because she knew how he meant it. Kira's eyes are big as saucers with her jaw hanging open slightly. She can't believe her nephew said that to her. She flicks her ears as she looks down to her paws while she lets it sink in.

"You know, he is right." The ice witch points out as she looks to her dejected looking friend. The white Tiger droops her head as she looks at the baskets of fruit and honey. She really doesn't feel hungry anymore. Elsa turns closer to her with a twist of her lips. Balian is trying so hard to get her to like him but she is just one tough ice of block to thaw. She gets her reasons, she really does, but it's still no excuse for her stinky attitude. He has given no reason that he is part of the evil society.

"I know." Kira mumbles as she kneads the grass. She really does like him, a lot actually, but a part of her is afraid that if she lets herself be happy something bad will happen. The family record isn't the best in that category. Elsa reaches over and touches the top of her head when she senses immense sadness coming off her old friend. Sky, blue eyes look up to her with shimmering eyes. The moment is cut short when Kira hears soft footsteps creeping up behind them. It sounds like five or more. She can't be too sure. So much for peace and quiet for today.

"How many?" Elsa whispers when she sees the silent message in the sky, blue eyes. Her fingers frost over when she hears five, soft taps on the ground. Looks like the quiet time is gone. If it's five attackers then it's something the two of them can take down easily. The two of them nod their heads slightly before Elsa twists around and fires off a sweeping ice beam.

"Bal, I'm sorry for Kira's behaviors." Xander apologizes for his aunt's behaviors. It's not the first time he has done it nor will it be the last time until her attitude changes. Balian gives a huff as he slows down and looks to his companion.

"I just…I don't get why she hates me." He replies somberly. Maybe he has bad breath or his fur smells. Did he say something wrong one day and that offended her somehow? Xander twitches slightly as he doesn't know how to explain it to him. His ears go to the side with a soft 'hmmm'.

"She doesn't hate you. She's just very protective of her loved ones, especially Elsa." The Wolger explains slowly while trying not to offend the Black Bear in anyway. Balian wiggles his nose slightly as he looks down in thought. He could tell instantly after hanging around them. Kira always seemed alert. Her eyes always looking around to spot some type of invisible enemy. She is never more than a few feet from Elsa. Her claws poking out as if ready for a fight. Balian has to admit that it's an admirable trait that she has and can't fault her for it. Xander cocks his head to the side when he sees the Black Bear perk up.

"I won't give up." He replies as he swivels his head around to look at his friend. The Wolger can see the determination in the honey colored eyes. He has to say, Balian doesn't let any get him down for too long. Xander's ears go straight up as Balian sharply turns around when the two of them hear Kira's voice screaming in fear.

"Elsa!"

Neither one didn't even think after hearing the scream. The instantly charge back towards where their two friends were resting and hoping they get there in time.

Elsa curses as she clutches her bloody forearm to her chest. She can't believe she didn't see the assailant from her right until it was too late. She managed to protect herself by bringing up an arm, shielded in a layer of ice but the sword was swung with enough force that she felt the bite of steel but didn't lose her limb. The ice witch flicks her non injured arm towards one of the running attackers. An ice patch forms under his feet and he slips right onto his ass. Kira is right by her side with fear prominent in her eyes at seeing blood shinning on her clothes.

"Elsa, where are you hurt? Is it bad?" The Tiger asks frantically, she can't believe she let her get hurt in this when she was supposed to be protecting. Elsa gives a huff a pain before looking to Kira with a grimace. She can start to feel the effects of blood loss.

"I can't use my right arm but I still have my left one to still fight." She answers as two shadows fall over the both of them. The white Tiger and ice witch look up to see two more assailants appearing before them. They don't understand where they keep coming from. One goes down and two more pop up. Are they trying to exhaust them to make them easier to capture? Kira gives a growl as she is ready to attack to protect her injured friend. She blinks her eyes when there is an angry roar and the two men go flying in the air only to land in the pond with a big splash. Balian stands before them huffing with his eyes a hard, amber color. Kira blinks her eyes gratefully to him while she feels a rush of warmness towards him. He kind of looks sexy with the righteous anger.

"Stay with Elsa. Xander and I will finish the rest." The Black Bear rumbles before he runs off to get rid of the rest of the assailants.

"That's what you get for trying to attack my family." Xander yells, his eyes a blazing red as he slams his tail hard on the ground. Elsa holds onto Kira as the ground starts to shake violently. The last two assailants go flying up in the air and come crashing down with a sickening crack.

"Ha! That's what you get motherfuckers!" The Wolger yells with his fur puffed out all the way in intense anger. His sides are heaving as he stares at the lifeless bodies. Nobody messes with his family and gets away with it. He spits to the ground before making his way over towards Elsa and Kira. He looks around to make sure there are no anymore surprises. Once he makes sure everything is taken care of he will send word back to his parents, Elphaba and aunt Glinda. They will need to know about this. The young Wolger pauses as he observes Elsa, Kira and Balian. He can see the appreciation in the sky, blue eyes as she talks to the Black Bear. Looks like some good came out of this mess.

**Looks like Kira is going to finally start warming up to Balian now after he help rescue the assailants. Maybe he will finally get his chance with her. You will find out why they attacked Elsa and Kira in a couple of chapters. Next chapter will deal with the aftermath of the attack. Glinda, Violet and Miss Rena will make their appearances in the next chapter. Until next Saturday!  
DWK**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello all! Welcome to chapter 14 of 'Light of Day'. This chapter is a nice little fluffy chapter. Kind of. Word has finally gotten back to the Emerald Palace and Glinda is informing Violet of what has happened. Then it bounces back to Shiz with Elsa. I won't say much else cause I want you to read on without giving too much information away! Read and enjoy!**

**Chapter 14**

Violet gives a soft sigh as she sluggishly starts to put on her gear so she can start her evening patrol. She only had a couple of hours of down time between her morning patrol and her evening patrol. She has been doing as much double patrols as she because she is trying to ignore the ache in her heart since Elsa left for Shiz. She has received weekly letters from her girlfriend, to which she always replied, but it only masks the pain for a little bit before it would come back in full force. The soldier misses the cool touch on her warm skin, the luscious, pink lips on her own, her voice, her laughter, her humor. She misses everything. She has been counting down the days till winter vacation starts and Elsa will be back in her arms.

Violet ignores the door opening to the locker room as she finishes strapping on her leather chest plate before reaching for her green uniform. Her ears pick up heels clicking on the stone floor, slowly getting close to her.

"Violet? Violet, are you in here?" Glinda calls out. The soldier looks to her left with slightly narrowed eyes. She can tell the good witch is trying to keep her voice calm and even but there is some underlying shaking to it. Something has happened to Elsa! She exhales sharply as she puts her jacket down and turns around.

"I'm right here." She yells back so the blonde knows where she is at by the sound of her voice. It took about thirty seconds for the familiar blonde locks their appearance. She reaches towards a visibly shaken woman with concern heavy in her violet colored eyes.

"Glinda, What is it? What happened?" Violet asks immediately with her hand resting on one of the trembling shoulders. She blinks her eyes when she sees Glinda age ten years before her eyes. It's difficult to see because Glinda never lets that mask drop for anyone but Nessa and Elphaba. It has to be serious for her to look like this to her.

"There was an attack at Shiz. Elsa was hurt but not seriously. I need you to come with us. So you can see her. We got a break too. We have one of the attackers locked up. He will be interrogated in the holding cell he is in at the police station." Glinda explains what happened just hours ago. Violet moves her eyes back and forth as she lets the information sink in. Elsa was hurt. They got somebody in custody to get information out of the bastard and finally shed some light on who is behind all of this. She connects eyes with Glinda's with fire in her eyes.

"When do we leave?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsa stares at her bandage that is wrapped around her injured forearm with a slightly blank look on her face as she slowly walks down the empty hallway at Shiz. She was just released an hour ago after she got her injury cleaned up and stitched. She is thinking about the attack. It was random just like the attack at the café. What was the purpose of it all? Was it to hurt or capture her and Kira? Whatever it was for she will be eternally grateful to Balian and Xander for showing up when they did. It had an underlying affect to it. Kira has considerably warmed to the Black Bear after witnessing his heroic actions. She even gave him an affection lick over the ear after she gave him her thanks. He nearly fainted once it happened.

"Elsa, there you are!"

Elsa looks up to see Miss Rena walking towards her, concern heavy in her unique eyes. She heard what happened at the pond and wanted to make sure the ice witch was ok. Elsa slows down her pace as her history teacher walks up to her.

"I heard what happened. Are you ok?" Miss Rena asks when she got close enough to her student. Elsa nods her head slightly with the blank look still on her face. She just doesn't understand why this is happening. The unique eyes darken when the teacher notices the bandage arm.

"I am. I got a minor injury but Kira and I were saved by Balian and Xander. My parents will be here soon to interrogate one of the attackers that was captured." Elsa explains briefly with weariness in her voice. She is just mentally exhausted and wants to get back to her room to decompress. Miss Rena blinks her slightly at hearing that one of the attackers was captured. She hopes that they can get whatever information they can out of the bastard. She puts a comforting hand on Elsa's shoulder. She can see the tiredness written on her student's face. She will cut this conversation short and let her go rest.

"If you need anything let me know. You can come to me." The teacher says gently with soft eyes. Elsa sends her a grateful look at hearing this. It's nice that Miss Rena cares about her and went out of her way to make sure she was all right. How many teachers do this? She rests one of her cool hands on top of her teacher's to show her gratitude she feels.

"Thank you. I will."

Miss Rena nods her head with a smile on her face. After that, she tells the ice witch to go and get some rest in her room. Her hazel and blue eyes watch the young woman disappear before a dark mood shifts upon Miss Rena. Her hands curl into tight balls as she swiftly walks away in the opposite direction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsa gives a heavy sigh as she turns the door knob before proceeding to open the door to her room. She just feels like crawling into her bed and lay there while making random ice shapes with her powers. It's a nice way to widdle away time while trying not to think of the day's events. She walks in before closing the door but not before making sure it's lock, to make sure there will be no more surprise attacks for today. The ice witch turns around but pauses when she sees a familiar face standing in the middle of her room. Tears prick at the edge of her eyes. She can't describe the words on what she is feeling right now.  
"Vi…"  
Violet gives a slight smirk before she makes quick work of the distance between them with her long strides. She doesn't hesitate at all as she crashes her lips against Elsa's cold ones. She keeps her girlfriend flush against hers just to feel her body against hers after she ached for this touch for months. Elsa closes her eyes as she wraps her arms around the sturdy neck of her girlfriend. She can feel the stress of the day just melt away from this simple touch. Her knees start to buckle as Violet begins to deepen the kiss. The fire erupts from her stomach and spreads like a wild fire to the rest of her body.

"I'm so glad you weren't seriously hurt." Violet whispers with a slightly trembling voice. She got the entire rundown of what happened from Elphaba on the ride to Shiz. She wanted to have some personal tie with the attacker that was captured. She wanted to show him what happened when he messes with her girlfriend. Elsa gently touches a tan cheek with much affection. She is glad too but she wasn't afraid because she had Kira by her side. The guy just got a lucky shot in.

"I'm ok. Balian and Xander rescued us." Elsa replies as she uses the pad of her thumb to affectionately stroke the tan skin. The soldier closes her eyes and leans into the familiar touch with a soft exhale through her nose. She will have to properly thank those two when she gets the chance. They saved Elsa's and Kira's life. She will be forever grateful for it because she wasn't there to protect her. She then leans forward until her forehead rests against the pale one. She didn't want to think what she would have done if Elsa was seriously hurt by them. She is afraid that one day, whoever is behind these attacks, will finally succeed in taking away the light in her life.

"I missed you so much, Vi." Elsa whispers before placing a loving kiss on the thin lips. She is soaking up as much attention as she can. She has been depraved of this for months plus she is trying to get the attention off of what happened today even if it caused Violet to be here. Violet eyes soften greatly as she wraps her arms around the lithe waist in a loving embrace.

"I missed you too, Elsa, so very much." The soldier replies after the kiss. The two women stare at each other letting their eyes say everything words couldn't convey. Violet then lowers her head until their lips touch for a slow but passionate kiss. The silvery blonde inhales deeply through her nose when she feels her back carefully being pushed against the wall and the strong body being pushed up against her own. She won't mind not resting for a couple of hours. She needs to feel Violet against her cool body after months of denial. Violet moves her hands up while she deepens the kiss. They body need to reaffirm their love and bond between them.

"I love you, Elsa." The soldier says with much conviction as she cups her girlfriend's face and looks deeply into the icy, blue eyes. The silvery blonde reaches up and affectionately traces the scar on her girlfriend's cheek.

"I love you too, Violet." She replies with her voice full of emotion. She then pushes up on her toes and pushes lips against the waiting ones. Nimble fingers work their magic and articles of clothing soon hit the floor. Violet feels a sense of peace and comfort once she feels the cool flesh touching her own warm skin. She knows they both need this to reaffirm their love for one another and to get rid of the shakiness of the day's events. Hopefully, nobody will be coming in for the next couple of hours otherwise they'd be caught in an intimate situation. Violet smiles as their body molds together as if they are one. This is a feeling she could get used to it for the rest of her life.

**I hope you all enjoy this little scene between Elsa and Violet. They missed each other very much but this is not how they wanted to see each other, of course. The next chapter will be about the interrogation of the sole survivor of the attack for the bad guys. It will have Elphaba, Nessa, Fiyero and Glinda in the next chapter. Until then, my faithful readers!**

**DWK**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello all! Welcome to chapter 15 to 'Light of Day' and I'm updating early cause it's going to be my bday tomorrow and I wanted to give you all this because it is. I know you are all going to like it. It's a long chapter and a lot is going on, along with a tiny reveal.(Though I'm sure all of you probably figured it out.) Anyways, read and enjoy!**

**Chapter 15**

Elphaba stares hard at the closed wooden door with an intense gaze. She is lucky she has control over her powers now otherwise that door would be up in flames. Behind that door is the only survivor of the attack. They finally managed to get a break in this unknown enemy that has set their sight on Elsa and Kira. Are they going for two for one? Get the seat at the palace and the throne in Munchkinland? It still doesn't make any sense to her yet. Fiyero is in there right now using his tactics to try and get him to spill anything useful to them, to get them started in the right direction. If that doesn't work then she will go in there and use her own tactics to make him talk.

"Elphaba."

The hard, almost black eyes turn away to see her sister standing next to her. She softens up considerably as Nessa is still visibly shaken up by all that has happened. She walks towards her and gently places a hand on one of the tear stained cheek.

"Don't worry Nessa. We will get to the bottom this and make sure our daughters stay safe." Elphaba promises. Though she doesn't know if that is a promise she could keep. Nessa gives a shaky sigh as she touches the green hand with a sisterly affection. She is glad Elphaba is here to be that steady rock for her. Glinda is at Shiz having a watchful eye over Elsa and Kira. She is doing it from a distance while Violet is the one being within arm's length of everybody.

"I hope you're right. I-I can't…" The dark haired woman trails off as an ancient pain worms up in her eyes. Elphaba catches it before her sister turns away from her with a sniffle. The green woman has seen that same look grace her wife's eyes on the occasion. She isn't stupid. Something has happened to them when the two of them were together but she has learn patience and is still waiting for either one of them to finally tell her what happened.

"Nessa."

Elphaba starts to go to her but stops when the door opens up and Fiyero walks out of the interrogation room with an annoyed look on his face. He closes the door behind him before giving a sharp exhale. Neither woman liked the sound of that. It means he didn't get anywhere with the man.

"I take it you didn't get anywhere with him." Nessa points out as she walks over to her husband. Fiyero lightly pounds his fist on the door frame to try and take his frustration out on it. This whole situation just sucks ass.

"No, he is keeping his mouth shut even with some physical persuasion." The Winkie prince answers as he inspects his already forming bruises on his knuckles. He tried to keep his composure throughout the entire thing but the flashes of Kira with the burn flesh along with the barely moving chest ignited his buried anger at this whole situation. He lets loose a few powerful punches to the face. It still didn't crack the man even with the blood pouring out of his nose. They have him trained for sure. Nessa goes to her husband's side and carefully takes a hold of his bruised hand. She carefully covers the hand with her own, earning a hiss of pain from Fiyero. There is a white light emitting from the spaces between their hands.

"Maybe Elphaba can have her turn. More people fear magic then physical altercation." The dark haired woman replies as she lifts her hand off her husband's hand to reveal a bruised free hand. Fiyero flexes his hand to feel no shooting pain radiating from his knuckles. He looks lovingly at Nessa, making her blush at the look.

"I can't imagine why."  
Elphaba cracks her knuckles with a determined look on her face. Her eyes stare intently at the closed door. She is going to show why people fear magic. She grabs a hold of her signature hat from the table next to her and tugs it onto her head. It's time to release the Wicked Witch of West that still resides in her.

"I'll show you why." She shots back before taking fierce steps towards the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The assassin gives a slow exhale of breath as he watches Fiyero start to walk away from him, muttering under his breath while rubbing his right hand. He can feel the river of blood pouring out of his nose, no doubt the Winkie prince broke his nose but he will have to try hard to try and intimidate him. He has gone through an intense regiment of physical and psychological abuse to forge his immense strength of will. He'd rather die first then give up any information. His beady eyes gleam as he knows he won this round.

"I'll be back soon. Don't get too comfortable." Fiyero threatens as he opens up the door as the assassin rolls his eyes slightly while he feels the circulation slowly cutting off his hands because the ropes were tied around his wrist were tied up too tightly. Probably done on purpose. It doesn't make him even blink. He smirks as he watches the door close. He likes that he got under his skin. He looks to the left where his heart skips a beat when he sees a hooded figure standing in the shadows.

"W-What are you doing here?" The assassin asks while he shifts nervously in his seat. It's never a good sign if they are here in person. Fear is prominent in his eyes as the sounds of combat boots slowly make their way towards him. He trembles when glowing eyes look to him under the hood. He sees those eyes almost every night in his dreams. There is something unsettling about them.

"You got captured and Elsa was hurt in your blundering attempt to capture her. She was to be captured unharmed." The hooded figure hisses darkly as they continue their slow walk to the ever increasing nervous assassin. He wasn't the one that dealt the blow but he was the leader in the failed venture. He uses his feet to try and scoot away from the walking figure. He inhales sharply when all of his movements stop and his chair zooms forward with the feet making soft, scrapping noises on the floor. He stops mere inches from the hooded figure. His chest starts to heave as the hooded figure slowly bends their shadowed face closer to his. The bright eyes seem like they are staring right into his soul.

"All of this is highly unacceptable." They whisper darkly while he trembles in fear. Beads of sweat start to form on his forehead. He doesn't know what is going to happen: if it's his rescue or his funeral. He will try and plead to gain any type of sympathy.

"Please, give me another chance. We would have gotten her if the others haven't appeared. We wore her down plus I haven't said anything to them about anything." The assassin chokes out as a strong hand suddenly grips his throat in an iron grip while the hooded figure pulls out a vial filled with a black liquid.

"And I'm here to make sure you don't. You're failures are too great to ignore." They replied as they uncork the bottle. The assassins starts to shake his head back and forth in disbelief. He can't believe this is how his life will end after all he has done.

"Open wide." The hooded figure commands. As if two extremely strong, invisible hands start to push his jaw down to open up his mouth. He watches helplessly as the hand with the vial hover above his open mouth before a stream of the deadly liquid is poured in. He coughs and sputters as the contents are poured in. Once the vial is emptied does the hooded figure close his mouth with an evil chuckle. It won't be long until their tracks are covered again. It's not time for the reveal just yet since Elsa was not captured. They will have to go back and revise their plan.

"Now be a good boy and swallow it all." The hooded figure says while caressing one of his cheeks. Their glowing eyes watch the throat contract with an audible gulp. Perfect. Now they can take their leave. The hooded figure walks away as the assassin starts to convulse with foam leaking out of his mouth. They return to their spot behind the door and watch as their pawn starts to feel the effects of the deadly liquid. The door swings open, hiding the hooded figure from view. Elphaba stops in the door frame when he sees the assassin's body in tremors with his eyes rolled in the back of his head and the white foam now rolling down his chin. This can't be happening.

"No…NO!" She shouts as she quickly goes to his side to see if she can do anything. Their only lead is going up in smoke right before her eyes. Fiyero and Nessa appear in the doorway to see what has caused Elphaba's sudden outburst.

"Damn it! He must have had a suicide pill." Fiyero curses when he sees what is going on. Nessa's eyebrows furrow at hearing this statement. They had him thoroughly checked beforehand. They didn't find anything on him or in him to suggest he would commit suicide upon capture. This doesn't make sense.

"How though? We had him checked." She points out as she watches her sister kneel in front of the convulsing assassin. He stops a few seconds later. His body still as his droops over to the side. His eyes have a milky glaze to it. Elphaba is shaking slightly as she grips the side of the chair. This seriously can't be fucking happening. The one glimmer of hope of cracking this situation wide open is dead.

"Son of a bitch!" Elphaba yells as she tears away from the chair and storms out of the room. Nessa winces when there is a loud crack in the other room as her sister takes her anger out on anything in that room with magic. The dark haired woman feels for her as there is another loud crack followed by a curse. Fiyero walks up to the body to examine it. He peers into the milky colored eyes with a heavy heart. He doesn't understand how this could have happened. He made sure there was nothing in this dead man or on him that he could use to commit suicide. Plus how could he have done anything with his hands tied behind him.

"Whoever is behind this knows how to cover their tracks." Fiyero states as he moves the head to the right to see if there any kind of dark or needle poking out of the skin. Maybe somebody blew one through the window. He looks up to see the window has been boarded up to prevent such a thing from happening. Nessa rubs her forehead with a weary sigh. What little progress they could have made just went up in flames. The worst part is somebody has to tell Glinda. She winces when there is an intense yell coming from the other room. She can count her sister out of the equation for that. She is too pissed off to calmly explain the situation to the good witch.

"I'll go to Glinda and tell her what happened." Nessa informs while her husband stands before the corpse with a hand under his chin in thought.

"Ok. Please be careful, Nessa." He replies with concern lacing his voice. If somebody did this then that person can't be too far away and could possible try and harm somebody else. Her hazel eyes soften when she hears this.

"I will. Take care of Elphaba." She replies before walking out of the room to start her journey to inform Glinda on what has transpired.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Please tell me you're just pulling my leg, Nessa. For the love of Oz please tell me this is a sick joke." Glinda pleads to Nessa once her friend has got done explaining what has happened. She pulls her glasses off her face when the grave look doesn't disappear on Nessa's face. She sets them down on the table, that's in the headmistress's office, with a clack. She then buries her face into her hands as her shoulders slump in defeat.  
"This can't be happening." She replies muffled through her hands. They were so close to figuring this out and it gets pulled out from under their feet. Nessa looks down to her feet with her eyes moving back and forth in thought. She knows how the blonde feels right now; frustrated and hopeless. She jumps a bit when Glinda suddenly slams her fists onto the desk with much force, flames flick around her hands like a deadly aura.

"Damn it!" She shouts in frustration. She can never get a break. Nothing can never be easy for once in her life. Why do the gods have to make everything in her life so difficult? Do they get a kick out of it? Nessa is swift to her side and gently puts her hands on the flaming ones. Crystal, blue eyes shimmer in unshed tears as she watches smoke creep from between their conjoined hands.

"I don't know how much more I can take this." The good witch whispers as she now stares blankly at their hands. She thinks she is finally going to crack under the strain of everything. It has been building the second everything went wrong when she went with Elphaba to see the Wizard all those years ago. It's just one thing after another for nearly fifteen years. Sure, she had a peaceful eighteen years raising Elsa but now it's bringing up old scars and demons for her. Nessa exhales sharply as she lifts the lithe hands up and carefully intertwines their fingers.  
"Glin, you mustn't speak like that. We will figure this out and get to the bottom of this." The dark haired woman speaks with conviction. Back then, she would usually give the good witch pep talks to try and get the spark of fire back in the crystal, blue eyes. A frown starts to set on her face when she sees a deep seated weariness in the crystal, blue eyes. Could it not be enough this time?

"I don't know, Nessa. I feel like it's all come crashing down. I-I can't lose another child." Glinda manages to squeak out as tears start to roll down her cheeks. Hazel eyes glimmer in unshed tears before she lets go of the hand and wraps her arms around her dear friend before bringing her as close to her as possible.

"We won't lose another one. I promise you this. We won't."  
The two women bring comfort to one another as old demons haunt their minds of times past.

**Damn, they just can't get a break in trying to figure out who is behind all of this. The enemy is extremely good in covering up their tracks. Though they have to cause they aren't ready for everything to come in full circle just yet. Got to keep them on their toes. And the reveal, Glinda had another baby? Hmmmm….curious indeed. Hehe. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I will see you in the next one! Until then!**

**DWK**


End file.
